


Принцесса и дракон

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, dragon!Fay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Если бы нам попался честный летописец, он бы сказал: плохая из Курогане получилась принцесса в башне, да и дракон попался бракованный. К счастью, обычно такие долго не живут. Так что читайте настоящую летопись о принцессе в башне и охраняющем её драконе!





	Принцесса и дракон

— Прости, Курогане…

Курогане подорвался на кровати и судорожно зашарил взглядом по незнакомым каменным стенам. Вопреки ожиданиям, место совсем не напоминало тюрьму. По крайней мере, ему еще не доводилось видеть камеры с камином и без решеток на окнах. Целый ворох меховых шкур, которым заботливо укрыли Курогане, в список обязательных тюремных атрибутов тоже не входил.

Впрочем, куда бы Томоё его ни поместила в качестве наказания, он выберется. Если понадобится, вырежет всех надзирателей, чтобы впредь даже мысли не возникло посадить его в клетку. И клокочущая в груди злость вперемешку с обидой за предательство ему в этом поможет.

В камине щелкнул прогоревший сучок, заставив вздрогнуть. Курогане выругался и поспешил выбраться из теплого и безумно тяжелого мехового плена. И тут же зябко поежился, ощутив по-настоящему морозный холод.

Если Томоё решила его убить, то выбрала странный способ.

Дверь оказалась незапертой. Выглянув в коридор, Курогане запахнул прихваченную шкуру поплотнее — здесь было еще холоднее. Так, постукивая зубами и позорно дрожа, он принялся обшаривать комнату за комнатой, коридор за коридором, но так и не нашел ни единого признака жизни. Куда бы он ни шел, всюду за ним следовало лишь эхо собственных шагов, да под потолком уныло завывал ветер.

Выход наружу Курогане отыскал только спустя минут двадцать блуждания по замку. Да, это место совершенно точно не было тюрьмой. Скорее, некая крепость, давным-давно покинутая своими обитателями, но чудом сохранившаяся в довольно сносном состоянии. Только вот как и для чего здесь оказался Курогане? Кто разжег камин в его комнате и накрыл шкурами? И главное, куда потом исчез?

У Томоё всегда было странное чувство юмора, но эта шутка переходила всякие границы.

Следующие часа два Курогане методично изучал территорию вокруг замка. С одной стороны тот плотно прилегал — врастал даже — к скале, со всех остальных его окружила высокая отлично сложенная стена из идеально подогнанных друг к другу каменных блоков. Тот, кто ее строил, делал это со знанием и на долгие века. Только вот беда: ворота в ней этот кто-то проделать забыл.

Набегавшись, Курогане опустился на снег и привалился спиной к злосчастной стене. Спрятал нос в меху и принялся думать. Должны же были его как-то сюда доставить? Если можно войти, значит, можно и выйти. Нужно лишь понять как.

Курогане задрал голову, прикинув, сумел бы он перелезть через стену? С веревкой — без проблем. Только вот веревку еще нужно закрепить сверху. Как вариант, можно было сделать лестницу.

Увлекшись продумыванием плана побега, он не сразу обратил внимание на стремительно приближающийся звук. Глухой, хлопающий, не предвещающий ничего хорошего, Курогане никогда не слышал ничего подобного, а потому даже названия ему подобрать не мог.

Вооружившись первой попавшейся не гнилой деревяшкой, Курогане прижался спиной к стене и замер. Чем бы оно ни было, он встретит это лицом к лицу. Выбьет всю дурь вместе с признанием и после спокойно выберется отсюда — лучше не придумаешь. 

***

Курогане выбился из сил. Сдвинуть прижавшую его к земле драконью лапу было невозможно, он это сразу понял, но не попытаться не мог. Дракон же просто ждал, не шевелился даже, только смотрел на бесполезную возню человека немигающим взглядом.

А ведь Курогане думал, что драконы существуют только в сказках, ему и демонов хватало. И на тебе — целый, мать его, гребаный дракон!

Курогане закрыл глаза, рвано хватая ртом ледяной воздух. Тело одеревенело, вмерзло в снег и в эту чертову лапу, такую же ледяную, неживую будто. Даже цветом этот дракон больше походил на глыбу льда, чем на живое создание. Белый с голубоватыми прожилками, холодный, безмолвный.

Безумно потянуло в сон.

— Ну вот давай только без обмороков, принцесса, — отчетливо прозвучало в голове Курогане, моментально встряхнув и вырвав из окутавшей сознание слабости.

— Иди на хер, ящерица!

Курогане готов был пойти на второй раунд, но вес удерживавшей его на месте лапы вдруг усилился. Оказалось, до этого дракон действовал вполне деликатно, не то что боли не причиняя, даже неудобства не доставляя. Теперь же он вполне ощутимо надавил. Курогане осознал, что надави тот еще совсем немного, и ему конец.

— Хватит, — снова прозвучало в голове.

Давление исчезло. Пока Курогане боролся с кровавой пеленой перед глазами и пытался отдышаться, дракон неторопливо направился вдоль замка. Человек его, по всей видимости, больше не интересовал. Через минуту его огромный силуэт уже скрылся за стенами замка, но дрожь земли от тяжелых шагов все еще ощущалась.

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Курогане захромал следом. Он понимал бессмысленность нападения на столь огромное существо без хорошего оружия, но и сидеть на месте тоже не мог.

Сначала Курогане подумал, что просто не заметил пещеру при беглом осмотре. Но подойдя ближе к скале, понял, что не ошибся. Цельный камень, без щелей и уж тем более без способных вместить целого дракона провалов. Так куда же тот делся?

Курогане яростно ударил кулаком по скале. Точнее, попытался, но провалился сквозь нее, больно приложившись плечом о пол при падении. Иллюзия рассеялась, явив просторный, уходящий далеко вглубь ход.

Сказки нагло врали. Никаких сокровищ в логове дракона не имелось. Ни золота, ни драгоценных камней, даже магического меча, на который так рассчитывал Курогане, не завалялось. Зато всякого хлама, разбросанного аккуратными кучками выше человеческого роста, хватало. Вот на кой черт дракону колесо от старой телеги? А метла? Сломанная ровно посередине вдобавок.

— Можешь не красться, я тебя чую, — сказал дракон, снова ворвавшись прямиком в сознание.

— Как ты это делаешь? — возмутился Курогане, выскочив из укрытия и сжав кулаки.

— О, ничего сложного — от тебя воняет за километр.

— Как ты говоришь?!

И ничего от него не воняло. Нежный какой дракон ему попался. Курогане скрипнул зубами и постарался взять себя в руки. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что голос дракона звучал прямо у него в голове. Точнее, слова дракона просто появлялись там и произносились голосом самого Курогане, скорее всего, так его сознанию проще было их воспринимать.

И если дракон мог забраться в его голову, то читал ли он мысли?

— Магия.

Сказав это, дракон несколько раз покрутился вокруг своей оси и лег на пол хвостом к Курогане. Положил морду на передние лапы и закрыл глаза.

Воцарилась тишина.

— И что, все? А ну не смей поворачиваться задом, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

Заколдованного меча очень не хватало. Окончательно взбешенный Курогане подлетел к дракону и со всей силы ударил ногой, намереваясь если не причинить боль, то хотя бы выместить злость.

— Ай-яй-яй, больно, наверное? — драконья морда приподнялась над лапами и будто бы сочувственно качнулась из стороны в сторону.

Курогане готов был поклясться, что звучавший у него в голове голос сочился неприкрытым ехидством.

— Да пошел ты! — прошипел он, обхватив ушибленную ногу ладонями. И да, ему было очень больно. — Каменный ты, что ли?

— Драконовый я, — вздохнул дракон и демонстративно выпустил из ноздрей облачко пара. — А ты — принцесса в башне. Начни уже вести себя подобающе.

— Чего?.. — Курогане даже злиться перестал, уставившись на чокнутую ящерицу во все глаза. — У тебя зрение настолько плохое, что ты бабу от мужика отличить не можешь? Какая я тебе принцесса?

— Ты сказок, что ли, не читал?

— Точно, чокнутый, — проворчал себе под нос Курогане и принялся осматриваться. Среди здешнего хлама могло найтись что-то полезное. Поскорее сделать лестницу и свалить отсюда, к черту все, вопросы он задаст самой Томоё после того, как до нее доберется.

— Полюбуйтесь-ка, мужлан обыкновенный, неотесанный.

Курогане едва успел увернуться от драконьего хвоста, перекатился и приготовился к новой атаке. Которой не последовало, потому что дракон снова преспокойно улегся спать.

— Ну и отлично, — рыкнул Курогане, подходя ближе и подбирая свалившуюся с плеч во время переката меховую шкуру. Холодно было до одури.

***

Баран в секунду превратился в отбивную, упав на землю с высоты в несколько сотен метров. Брызги крови, вывалившиеся кишки — прелестное зрелище. Курогане живо представил себя на месте барана, стало как-то тревожно.

— Какого хрена? — заорал он в небо, потрясая мотком веревки. — Убить меня решил? Так на честный бой выходи, а не всякой падалью швыряйся.

— Напротив, — хихикнул дракон, казавшийся сейчас не крупнее птицы. Расстояние ничуть не приглушало его слов, интересно, у этой его магии вообще были ограничения? — И это не падаль, а твой обед.

— Чего?

Курогане уставился на тушу, ожидая от той любого подвоха. Туша, естественно, не двигалась, в обед тоже не превращалась.

— Это шутка такая? — заорал он, вновь задрав голову кверху, где все еще лениво нарезал круги дракон.

— Не нравится? Можешь белочек поискать или мышек, штук десять тебе хватит на день, а там и на шишки перейдешь.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— А мы о чем-то договаривались?

Дракон так резко спикировал вниз, что Курогане и среагировать толком не успел. Мощно взмахнув крыльями уже у самой земли, тот на мгновение словно повис в воздухе, а после мягко для своих размеров опустился на лапы. Надо ли говорить, что ветер от подобного фокуса поднялся такой, что не только сбил с ног Курогане, но и обрушил парочку близстоящих построек, державшихся до сих пор лишь на честном слове.

— Позер, — проворчал Курогане, отряхивая снег с задницы.

Дракон не соизволил ответить, только распахнул крылья во всю длину, словно бы говоря: «имею полное право, человек». И ведь действительно имел, и это злило больше всего. Дракон был истинным воплощением всего того, к чему стремился Курогане: первобытная сила, мощь, бесстрашие — то самое, которое может быть только у действительно неуязвимого существа.

Только вот перепонки на крыльях казались до невозможного хрупкими в лучах полуденного солнца, почти прозрачными. Всего лишь тонкий слой льда с красивыми росчерками инея, который так легко разбить. Курогане обязательно проверит, так ли это на самом деле.

Отложив каркас будущей лестницы, Курогане подошел к тушке барана. Увлекшись мыслями о побеге, он как-то совершенно забыл о бытовых потребностях организма. А те в свою очередь только и ждали своего звездного часа — желудок скрутило так, что аж в глазах потемнело.

— А может, ты его и поджаришь сразу? — спросил Курогане у отчего-то не ушедшего до сих пор дракона.

— Нет уж, сам, ручками.

— Но ты же дракон, тебе это — раз плюнуть. Буквально.

— Я что, похож на огненного дракона? — возмущение было настолько ярким, что Курогане инстинктивно пригнулся, ожидая удара.

— А вы еще и разные бываете? — осторожно спросил он спустя минуту взаимного безмолвия.

— Боже, из какой деревни тебя Томоё вытащила?

Дракон совершенно точно обиделся, можно было и не гадать. Только обиженный дракон мог так топотать и сопеть. Нет, ну серьезно, где Томоё взяла такого нежного дракона? Слова не скажи — обижается сразу.

Вздохнув, Курогане присел возле тушки и попытался понять, что ему теперь со всем этим добром делать. Не то чтобы он совсем не представлял, как обращаться с дичью… но что делать с тощим горным бараном, со всей дури брошенным о землю, да еще и не имея нормальных инструментов под рукой? У него ведь даже простенького ножа не было, чтобы тушу разделать.

Не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как лезть в драконьи «сокровища». Вдруг там все-таки не одни сломанные метлы валялись.

***

Конструкция получилась, мягко говоря, небезопасная. Лестницу Курогане смастерил, как говорится, из того, что было: набрал более-менее приличных досок, связал их за неимением молотка и гвоздей веревкой. На получившееся чудо человеческой смекалки лезть было откровенно страшно. Еще и дракон, гадина, из пещеры вылез, явно предвкушая потешное зрелище.

— Что, не будешь меня останавливать? — на всякий случай уточнил Курогане.

— Зачем? — словно бы и впрямь недоумевая, спросил дракон. Еще и шею так вопросительно изогнул — точно издевалась, ящерица проклятая.

— Я же сейчас перелезу и сбегу.

Хихикающий дракон представлял собой странное зрелище. Курогане даже поежился, но быстро взял себя в руки и осторожно потянул лестницу в вертикальное положение.

Главное — действовать осторожно.

Лестница вопреки опасениям дотянулась-таки до верха стены и даже не рассыпалась в процессе. Курогане удовлетворенно потер руки и, закинув на плечо моток веревки, по которой ему предстояло спускаться на ту сторону, поставил ногу на первую ступеньку.

— Скррррипит, — счастливо отметил дракон и вильнул хвостом, взметнув снежное облачко.

— Аккуратнее там, — гаркнул на него Курогане. Шепотом. Потому что кричать, делать резкие движения да и вообще дышать на творении рук своих он не решался. — Сядь и смотри.

Дракон сел. Демонстративно плюхнул задницу в ближайший сугроб и во все глаза уставился на человека, как на прославленного циркового акробата. Впрочем, у Курогане от себя сейчас были схожие ощущения.

Второй шаг он делал еще осторожнее, на пятом лестницу начало трясти и шатать. Скрипело теперь везде и постоянно, но пока еще держалось. На десятой ступени лестница прилично так прогнулась по всей длине под весом человека, но выдержала. Хотелось обернуться и по-мальчишески показать язык, но Курогане сдержался.

Вот долезет до верха и покажет.

Обледенелый камень неприятно обжег ладонь, но Курогане было все равно. Он добрался! Он смог! До долгожданной свободы ему осталась самая малость.

— Нравится вид? — любезно поинтересовался дракон, привстав на задние лапы и оперевшись на стену передними.

Убить заразу захотелось как никогда ранее.

— Ты сразу сказать не мог? — рявкнул Курогане, ткнув пальцем в начинавшуюся сразу за стеной пропасть. — Какого лешего я сюда лез, а?

— Ты так целеустремленно лез, что грех было останавливать, — продолжил потешаться дракон.

И именно этот момент лестница выбрала для того, чтобы упокоиться с миром.

— Ой, сломалась, — прокомментировал очевидное дракон. Пар из его ноздрей повалил клубами, а сам он крупно затрясся всем телом. Теперь Курогане знал, что все-таки были еще вещи более причудливые, чем драконье хихиканье — драконий хохот. Истерический, судя по всему.

— Хватит ржать! Это все ты виноват!

Курогане рванулся вперед, надеясь врезать кулаком в удобно подставленный золотистый глаз, но не успел. Дракон снова опустился на четыре лапы, окинул место лестницекрушения скептическим взглядом и размеренно пошел прочь.

— Ну и проваливай, — крикнул ему вслед Курогане. И пусть он чувствовал себя круглым идиотом, последнее слово все равно должно было остаться за ним. — Так. И куда бы мне закрепить веревку?

***

На следующий день Курогане еще раз слазил на стену, убедился, что без крыльев ему отсюда деваться некуда, и окончательно отмел этот вариант. В голове не укладывалось, как подобное место вообще могло существовать. Как люди забирались сюда? Как доставляли стройматериалы? На кой черт им вообще понадобилось строить замок в месте, подобном этому? И люди ли его создали?

Ну, а раз крыльев у него не было, то стоило перейти к плану Б.

— Сколько можно спать, — недовольно проворчал Курогане и закутался в шкуру вместе с ушами.

Ходить завернутым в меха ему уже откровенно надоело: неудобно, непрактично, поддувает со всех — самых неожиданных — сторон. Вот что стоило Томоё расщедриться на теплый гардероб в дорогу? Не у дракона же теперь клянчить.

Курогане потер покрасневший нос и перевел взгляд с входа в пещеру на странные борозды в камне рядом. Словно бы кто-то — хотя кандидат-то был только один — долго и упорно терзал скалу когтями. Но зачем? Вымещал ярость? Пытался взобраться наверх? Ну не когти же он точил, не кошка все-таки.

Пол под Курогане дрогнул, вырвав из раздумий. Ну наконец-то! Целых три часа прождал, когда чешуйчатая задница соизволит-таки выползти из норы, чуть не отморозил себе все. Но оно того стоило.

Крепко сжав в руках веревку, Курогане приготовился прыгать, едва голова дракона высунется из пещеры. Нельзя дать ему себя учуять, второй раз этот трюк точно не сработает. Либо он оседлает дракона сегодня, либо останется в этой глуши навсегда.

«Попался!»

Разогнавшись, Курогане изо всех сил оттолкнулся ногами от края крыши. Золотистый глаз дернулся следом за мелькнувшей тенью, но среагировать дракон не успел. Приземлился Курогане удачно, но тут же соскользнул бы вниз, если бы не ухватился за выступавший из головы шип. Не теряя времени, накинул на него веревку, а еще через секунду шею дракона уже стянула петля.

— Попался! — сказал Курогане уже вслух. Теперь-то дракон от него никуда не денется. — А сейчас поднимай свой толстый зад — мы летим к Томоё! У меня накопилось к ней слишком много вопросов.

Дракон горестно вздохнул, перебрал передними лапами и пошел обратно в пещеру.

— Эй, ты куда?

Ответом его не удостоили. Вернувшись на свое излюбленное место, дракон спокойно улегся и, похоже, собрался спать дальше.

— Ты издеваешься? — возмущенно заорал Курогане, потянув за шипы по обе стороны драконьей головы. Потом подергал за веревку вокруг шеи, упираясь всем телом, но, естественно, не добился никакой реакции. Он даже попрыгал на нем из вредности и едва не свалился, поскользнувшись.

Курогане уже всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы добраться до каких-нибудь уязвимых точек, глаза там или носа, как дракон, словно почуяв неладное, начал заваливаться набок. От расплющивания Курогане спасли только отличные рефлексы. Он успел спрыгнуть и убраться подальше всего за мгновение до того, как дракон перекатился на спину и блаженно потянулся всеми конечностями, включая хвост.

— Все, сдаюсь, — обреченно сказал Курогане, перед лицом которого возникла широко зевающая зубастая пасть.

— Правда, что ли? — дракон удивленно изогнул шею, все еще лежа на спине. — Быстро ты.

— Да пошел ты. Я устал, замерз, хочу жрать, хочу нормальный зимний плащ, а не этот хлам.

— О, начинаешь входить в роль, — поддержал тираду дракон, перекатился на пузо и подпер голову передней лапой.

Жест получился чересчур человеческим. И невероятно бесящим.

— Меч свой хочу! Голову тебе отрубить.

— И помрешь без меня с голоду. Вот кто тебе баранов будет таскать?

— Да лучше помереть с голоду, чем сидеть тут с тобой.

— А мне показалось, что за последние дни ты неплохо повеселился.

— Ни черта подобного!

— И плащ я тебе принесу, если хорошо попросишь, — дракон ощерился, по всей видимости, изображая ухмылку.

Курогане только зубами скрипнул и, круто развернувшись, двинулся на выход. Зачем он вообще разговаривает с этой ящерицей?

— Могу еще девственницу приволочь, хочешь? Помнится, в былые времена мне их постоянно всучить пытались. Не хочешь? Ну, как хочешь.

***

В окно деликатно постучали. Когтем.

— Чего тебе? — хмуро спросил Курогане у загородившей пейзаж драконьей башки. Вылезать из-под горы ставших уже почти родными меховых шкур не хотелось, вообще ничего делать не хотелось.

— Девственниц сегодня не завезли, — сообщил дракон, прильнув к стеклу правым глазом. — Но кое-что другое по твоему заказу я достал. Вылезай давай. Будем тебя наряжать, Золушка.

Курогане с минуту поколебался, прикидывая, чего он хотел больше: продолжить спать, прибить гадину или посмотреть-таки, что там ему приволокли. Любопытство победило, да и сон уже вряд ли пришел бы после такого пробуждения.

В комнате за прошедшие дни стало теплее. Курогане усердно подкидывал дрова в камин, не давая ему остывать, благо в соседней комнате нашелся неплохой запас. Чтобы хоть как-то улучшить ситуацию в остальных помещениях, для начала надо было заделать дыры в крыше да заколотить провалы вместо недостающих окон.

Курогане понял, что еще немного, и он действительно начнет думать о том, как улучшить условия собственного заточения. С другой стороны, он перепробовал уже все возможные способы выбраться отсюда самостоятельно. Теперь у него оставалось только два варианта: либо Томоё сама придет за ним, что было крайне маловероятно, либо ему удастся договориться с драконом.

Поговорить с ним в любом случае надо. На каких условиях он принял на себя заботу следить за Курогане? Томоё продумала все до мелочей, знала, что Курогане убил бы любого хоть голыми руками и сбежал бы в тот же день, как пришел в себя. И ей удалось найти, наверное, единственное существо, победить которое было по-настоящему сложно даже для него. Курогане уже десятки раз задумывался над тем, сумел бы он убить дракона, имея при себе меч? Хватило бы ему силы для этого?

По телу пробежала привычная дрожь предвкушения. Курогане любил это чувство, оно делало его живым даже вне битв. Страх же последний раз он испытывал в детстве, в день когда умерла мама. Он считал страх бесполезным и недостойным, теперь же… в малых дозах он был даже приятен.

— Ну, что там у тебя? — спросил Курогане, сбежав по ступенькам.

Дракон, не обращая внимания на человека, сгребал крупные доски и поломанные деревья в огромную кучу. Ему потребовалось не больше минуты, чтобы соорудить из них трехметровый костер, весело разгоревшийся будто по волшебству.

— А говоришь не огненный, — пожурил его Курогане, но подошел ближе, вытягивая успевшие замерзнуть ладони к огню.

— Так я же его не дыханием поджег, — дракон так посмотрел в его сторону, что Курогане почувствовал себя двоечником, опозорившимся перед строгим учителем.

— А чем тогда? — буркнул он, насупившись. Откуда он вообще должен все это знать? Драконов не существует! По крайней мере, он так всю жизнь считал. Не сказки же, в самом деле, ему читать надо было!

— Магией, — прозвучал лаконичный ответ, как всегда ничего не объяснивший.

Курогане открыл было рот, чтобы вывалить все накопившиеся вопросы, но тут на него сверху шлепнулось нечто большое и увесистое.

— Какого хрена?!

— Цени мою доброту, человек, — высокомерно сказал дракон и улегся в паре метров от Курогане, продолжив тем не менее внимательно следить за всеми его действиями.

Первыми внутри огромного свертка Курогане увидел бутылки с вином. Нет, он не позволил чувству безмерной благодарности вылезти на свое лицо, но удержался с большим трудом. Если так подумать, то выпивки ему не хватало здесь даже больше, чем самой свободы. Ну, по крайней мере, так ему казалось прямо сейчас.

Второй вещью оказался теплый меховой плащ, широкий и длинный, с удобной застежкой. К нему прилагалась качественно сделанная пара обуви, несколько плотных рубашек, утепленные штаны, еще кое-какое тряпье, которого так не хватало Курогане все эти дни.

На дне свертка еще валялась всякая ерунда вроде головок сыра, посуды, еще чего-то не опознанного с первого взгляда — Курогане не стал рыться дальше. Скинув с себя осточертевшую меховую шкуру, он накинул на плечи плащ и застегнул. Следом натянул и сапоги. Для полного счастья осталось только выпить вина.

— А где волшебное слово?

— Какое еще слово?

Курогане невозмутимо откупорил бутылку и припал губами к горлышку. Вино было терпкое и сладковатое, но такое вкусное, что из горла против воли вырвался стон удовольствия.

— Ну не дуйся, — сказал он, выпив почти треть.

— Я не дуюсь, — обиженно проворчал дракон, изогнув шею так, чтобы спрятать голову под крылом.

Интересно, он действительно не подозревал, как по-детски это выглядело, или рассчитанно играл на публику? Хотя это было неважно. Прихватив с собой кусок сыра и бутылку, он подошел к дракону и нагло привалился к его боку спиной.

— Нет, дуешься, — продолжил он, снова присосавшись к горлышку. — Я, кстати, больше саке люблю.

— Какая капризная мне принцесса досталась. И неблагодарная к тому же.

— А я вообще не принцесса, если ты еще не понял. Объясняю тебе уже который день, а ты все никак. Может, если мы уладили, наконец, это недоразумение, ты отправишь меня домой?

— Не-а, — дракон вытащил-таки голову из-под крыла и покосился одним глазом на Курогане. — Мне тебя на перевоспитание отдали. Вот перевоспитаешься, тогда и посмотрим.

— Это какое-такое перевоспитание?!

Подзабытая боль от предательства неприятно кольнула в груди. Курогане отлично понимал, за что Томоё его выслала, только вот никак не мог принять ее трусость. Он стал слишком сильным, неуправляемым, лучшим в стране. Только вот у Томоё никогда не было повода для страха, он бы не предал ее. Никогда.

А она предала.

— Томоё любит тебя, — сказал внезапно дракон, раздув бока глубоким вздохом.

— Да уж, конечно, — саркастически подхватил Курогане, собравшись было подняться и уйти, но в последний момент все же передумал. — И именно поэтому избавилась от меня.

— Именно поэтому и отправила тебя сюда, — невозмутимо подтвердил дракон.

— И зачем же? Чтобы я подышал целебным горным воздухом и попил вино в компании дракона?

— Чтобы ты понял, что не все в мире решается силой.

— Если бы я был сильнее…

— То что? Отрубил бы мне голову?

Курогане закусил губу не в силах выбрать из сотни крутившихся на языке реплик. Все глупо, бессмысленно, бесполезно. Он бесполезен. Почему он должен прозябать здесь, когда его дом нуждается в защите? Его госпожа нуждается в защите.

Почему госпожа отказалась от него?

— Что Томоё сказала про меня? — спросил Курогане спустя пару минут.

— Что ты запутался, и что тебе не хватает хорошенькой взбучки. Только вот устроить тебе ее некому. Не пороть же ей тебя.

— Чего-о?

Курогане подавился возмущением и едва не выронил из рук бутылку из-за заходившего ходуном драконьего бока. Зараза снова издевалась над ним. Или не издевалась. Узнавать правду в любом случае расхотелось. Хотелось огреть чем-нибудь тяжелым. Потолок, что ли, на него обрушить, когда очередной раз дрыхнуть без задних лап будет?

Какое-то время Курогане предпочел пить молча. Надо было привести мысли в порядок, прикинуть, что же все-таки делать дальше? Чувство собственного бессилия злило, но на удивление не так сильно, как должно бы. Курогане не умел опускать руки и смиряться с обстоятельствами. Но он и не смирился — он выжидал.

— Эй, ты, — позвал Курогане, когда вина осталось лишь на пару глотков. — Не притворяйся будто спишь.

— Имей хоть каплю уважения, человек, — отозвался дракон, не открывая глаз.

— С чего бы это мне тебя уважать? — удивился Курогане. — Я уважаю только тех, кого не смог убить. Вот победи меня в честном бою, тогда и говори об уважении.

— Интересно, Томоё сильно расстроится, если я его съем? — обреченно поинтересовался дракон у хмурого неба.

Вопрос был явно риторический и ответа не требовал.

Допив вино, Курогане запустил бутылку в ближайший сугроб. Накинул обитый мехом капюшон на голову и сполз в полулежачее положение. Тепло снаружи и изнутри приятно убаюкивало, не смущало даже соседство дракона. Раньше Курогане не позволил бы себе так расслабиться, подставив кому-то спину. Он привык спать, привалившись к дереву или к стене, всегда готовый к нападению, всегда настороже. Живое в непосредственной близости раздражало.

С такими мыслями он и задремал.

***

Поняв, что в ближайшее время покинуть это место не получится, Курогане принялся за обустройство жилища. Начал с заколачивания пустующих окон, благо, теперь у него имелись все необходимые инструменты, включая молоток и гвозди, притащенные откуда-то драконом. Как тот со своими лапищами умудрился засунуть их в мешок, оставалось загадкой. В воображении Курогане живо нарисовалась картина свирепого дракона, требующего у трясущегося от страха крестьянина доложить горсть гвоздей к бутылке вина.

Курогане против воли улыбнулся и качнул головой.

Так в мелких заботах прошло несколько похожих друг на друга дней. Между вынужденными соседями воцарилось негласное перемирие. Курогане вставал едва ли не с рассветом, устраивал импровизированную тренировку с жалкой палкой вместе меча, перекусывал и принимался за работу. Дракон просыпался уже ближе к обеду и почти сразу улетал на охоту. Возвращался он только к вечеру, но всегда с добычей, которую Курогане зажаривал на ставшем традиционным костре. Не на таком большом, как тот первый, сооруженный самим драконом, но им хватало.

Прикинув, что у него еще три часа до возвращения дракона, а окна, которые требовалось заколотить, закончились, Курогане полез-таки на крышу. Не стал брать с собой инструменты и доски, решив для начала осмотреться.

Состояние крыши оказалось намного лучше, чем он предполагал. Вот уж точно на века строили, даже зависть брала. Только добираться до провалов было не так-то просто. Покатая, покрытая льдом поверхность не позволяла хоть как-то закрепиться. Но и сдаваться так просто Курогане не собирался.

— Эх, видела бы меня сейчас Томоё…

Обвязавшись веревкой, великий воин Японии ожесточенно орудовал молотком. Гвозди приходилось держать в зубах, вытаскивая из мешочка на поясе по несколько штук. Доски болтались у него за спиной, делая его похожим на чертову черепаху. Вдобавок на высоте было еще холоднее, чем где-то еще в этом царстве снега. Курогане и не знал, что могло быть еще хуже, но здешнему ветру даже теплый плащ не служил помехой.

Несмотря на активную работу, уже через минут двадцать руки замерзли настолько, что перестали слушаться. Еще немного, и он попросту в сосульку превратится.

— А ведь даже половину не заделал.

Курогане раздраженно подышал на окоченевшие пальцы, потер ладони друг о друга и полез обратно. С непослушными руками двигаться оказалось еще сложнее. К тому же выяснилось, что и ног Курогане практически не чувствовал.

Он почти добрался до башенки, через которую и влез на крышу, как на верхних ярусах раздался шорох. Курогане успел инстинктивно пригнуться, вцепившись в веревку, а потом вдруг стало темно.

***

Тьма покачивалась вокруг него, словно живая. Окутывала его, согревала, звала раствориться в ней без остатка. Курогане не сопротивлялся, в конце концов, даже он имел право на отдых.

Как же он все-таки устал.

***

Почему так темно? Почему тело такое тяжелое?

Какого черта?..

Курогане захлебывался окружавшей его тьмой. Она была всюду: лезла в рот и в нос, мешая дышать, ватой забивалась в уши, сплетала по ногам и рукам.

Тьма больше не казалась уютной.

Только вот Курогане не помнил, что надо сделать, чтобы ее разогнать.

***

Плеск воды. Такой непохожий на плеск разбивающихся о скалы волн. Мягкий и тихий.

Прохладная свежесть коснулась лица, и Курогане вдруг вспомнил, что оно у него есть. Он быстро вскинул руку, попытавшись поймать ускользающее ощущение, но ладонь перехватили и настойчиво вернули обратно.

Ну уж нет, он уже достаточно отдохнул! Он должен выбраться из этой тьмы!

Почему ему не дают из нее выбраться?

***

Что-то холодное и мокрое касалось лба Курогане. Смоченная холодной водой тряпка. Кто-то протирал его лицо мокрой тряпкой. Но кто? Почему вообще кто-то его касался?

Мысли двигались вяло и крайне неохотно. Тело не слушалось вовсе. Курогане хотел хотя бы глаза открыть, но веки словно свинцом налились. О том, чтобы двинуть рукой или ногой и речи не шло.

Что же случилось?

Курогане напряг память. Перед глазами всплыла скалящаяся драконья морда. Он что, сражался с драконом? Нет, не сражался. Пил вместе с ним вино возле костра.

Бред какой-то.

Глаз вдруг коснулись тонкие холодные пальцы. До слуха донесся красивый мелодичный звук, нет, голос, произносящий слова на неизвестном языке. Опознать голос Курогане не успел, провалившись в сон.

Снилось ему что-то яркое и теплое.

***

Первой мыслью Курогане после пробуждения было то, что он полный кретин. Знал же, что на крыше опасно, но все равно полез. Он помнил только чувство удара, словно его со всей силы швырнуло о стену. Но если бы он упал с такой высоты, то, как минимум, переломал бы себе все, что только мог. Он же чувствовал лишь слабость, да немного болела голова.

С трудом разлепив глаза, Курогане понял, что лежит в своей комнате под все той же грудой меховых шкур. Голову оплели бинты, прикосновение к затылку обожгло болью. В остальном же он был более чем цел и невредим.

Кто его сюда притащил? Кто вообще мог его сюда притащить? Кроме дракона.

В голове вспыхнуло последнее воспоминание: холодные тонкие пальцы на лице и мелодичный голос. Что он тогда сказал? На каком языке это было?

Курогане приподнялся, намереваясь вылезти из постели, но тут же опустился обратно. Тело слишком ослабело и действовало, словно чужое. Сколько же он провалялся в отключке?

Он порадовался, что не успел встать, услышав скрип открывающейся двери. В мгновение выровняв дыхание, Курогане притворился спящим. Он и сам не знал, зачем ему это, почему бы просто не встретить гостя лицом к лицу?

Лба знакомо коснулась прохладная ладонь. Курогане схватил незнакомца за руку и, дернув, опрокинул на постель. По плану он должен был грозно нависнуть над ним, но не справился с накатившей слабостью и рухнул сверху, придавив всем весом.

— Какой же ты все-таки неблагодарный, — обиженно вздохнули на ухо, подняв волну мурашек.

Незнакомец мягко погладил перебинтованный затылок, на мгновение прижав к себе, словно приобняв. Но уже через секунду змеей выскользнул из-под Курогане, тот даже понять ничего не успел. Меховая шкура опустилась сверху, согревая не успевшим еще выветриться теплом. И только сейчас Курогане понял, что обнажен по пояс.

«Кто ты?» — хотел спросить Курогане, даже приоткрыл непослушные вновь губы.

— Спи, — шепнул незнакомец.

И Курогане уснул.

***

«Какого хрена?»

Именно такой была первая мысль Курогане, когда он проснулся в следующий раз. Поднялся он рывком и опустил ноги на пол, тотчас лизнувший ступни холодом. Замер на секунду, ожидая головокружения, но понял, что чувствует себя превосходно. Ну, по сравнению с тем, что было.

— Ну и какого хрена? — спросил Курогане вслух и тут же закашлялся. Слова царапнули горло наждачкой, от звука собственного голоса захотелось поморщиться — настолько хрипло тот звучал.

Заметив на столе глиняный кувшин, Курогане принялся жадно глотать его содержимое. Хорошо, что в нем оказалась вода, а не что-то более экзотическое.

«Кто это был?» — сам у себя спросил Курогане, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Все произошло так стремительно, что он даже не рассмотрел своего спасителя, а в том, что тот человек спас его, Курогане не сомневался. Сколько он ни напрягал память, перед глазами стояло лишь смазанное золотистое пятно, да в ушах шуршало тихое «спи».

Курогане успел надеть рубашку и как раз потянулся за сапогами, когда в комнату вошел объект его мыслей. Курогане так и замер с протянутой рукой, во все глаза глядя на незнакомца, так же, как и он сам, застывшего в дверном проеме. Невероятно голубые глаза удивленно распахнулись, но тут же сузились словно бы раздраженно.

А золотыми оказались его волосы. Курогане знал — слышал — что люди с таким цветом волос бывают, но сам видел впервые. И не мог теперь перестать разглядывать, даже понимая, что не должен.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросил незнакомец, нахмурившись.

— Ты кто? — задал, наконец, мучивший его вопрос Курогане. И ужаснулся, насколько глупо тот прозвучал.

Незнакомец картинно закатил глаза и шагнул вперед, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Можешь звать меня… Фай, — сказал он.

«Я спрашивал не об имени», — хотелось возразить Курогане. Но вместо этого он мысленно повторил имя раз, другой, пожалев, что не может перекатить его на языке.

— Откуда ты взялся? — спросил он, позволив усадить себя обратно на постель.

Чуткие пальцы коснулись затылка и принялись разматывать бинты. Фай — все еще странно было называть его по имени — продолжал хмуриться. Услышав вопрос, он посмотрел на Курогане долгим взглядом, словно решая, что именно ответить.

— Вот только не ври, — поспешно и слишком грубо предупредил Курогане. Он словно почувствовал готовую сорваться с его губ ложь, и эта перспектива неожиданно всколыхнула в нем нечто, чему у Курогане не было названия. Но оно ему определенно не нравилось.

Фай вздрогнул в ответ на неожиданную агрессию, но смолчал. Размотал бинт, отложил аккуратно в сторону и мягко, но одновременно с тем непреклонно надавил на голову Курогане, заставив ее склонить.

— Нагни, я осмотрю рану.

Курогане подчинился и прикрыл глаза, впитывая вибрации чужого голоса. Красивый и мелодичный, именно такой, каким он его и запомнил.

— Помнишь, что случилось? — спросил Фай, осторожно ощупывая его голову.

— Я полез чинить крышу, — ответил Курогане, позволив перевести тему. Этот вопрос его интересовал не меньше. — А дальше — темнота.

— Кусок льда оторвался от крыши и ударил тебя по затылку, и ты потерял сознание. С крыши не упал, спасла веревка, но провел в таком состоянии несколько часов на морозе. Еще немного, и ты замерз бы насмерть, так и не придя в себя.

Курогане поднял голову, повинуясь обхватившим лицо ладоням, и завороженно уставился в тревожные глаза напротив. Захотелось усмехнуться, мол я бы не умер, что за чушь ты несешь? Но не получилось. Чужая тревога отравляла не хуже яда.

— Ну, теперь все в порядке. — Фай отпустил Курогане, потрепав напоследок по волосам. — Заживает на тебе, как на собаке.

На то, чтобы собрать бинты и еще какие-то тряпки, ему понадобилось меньше минуты. Курогане тупо наблюдал за его действиями, прокручивая в голове последние события. Кое-что по-прежнему не желало сходиться.

— Так откуда ты здесь взялся? — жестче необходимого спросил Курогане, не дав Фаю открыть дверь. — Ты был все это время со мной, верно? Тебя… он привел?

Курогане не знал, можно ли было раскрывать секрет дракона. А вдруг тот желал остаться легендой, красивой — ну или ужасной — сказкой из книжек. Курогане не вправе раскрывать нечто настолько значимое, даже если и имел полное право отомстить.

— Да, — ответил Фай, обернувшись через плечо.

Курогане отпрянул, поняв, что стоит слишком близко. И уже через секунду любовался закрывшейся перед носом дверью. Чувствовать себя кретином начинало входить у него в привычку. И чего он так шарахнулся?

И что значило это его «да»?!

Фая он нашел в соседней комнате. За время пока Курогане валялся в отключке, тот умудрился неплохо в ней обжиться: появилась кровать, стол, даже небольшая печка. Аромат супа приятно защекотал ноздри.

— Эй, я не закончил!

Фай как-то по-особенному тяжко вздохнул и, сбросив тряпки в медный таз на полу, повернулся лицом к Курогане.

— Так закончи, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь, и развел руками.

— Это… — Курогане почесал в затылке, уставившись себе под ноги, но собрался с силами и твердо посмотрел в глаза собеседнику. — Спасибо. Что присматривал за мной.

Лицо Фая приобрело почти детскую растерянность. Он явно ожидал от Курогане чего-то совсем иного и оказался не готов к банальной благодарности. Впрочем, Курогане и сам стушевался: благодарить кого-либо раньше ему не приходилось.

— На здоровье, — Фай снова улыбнулся, слабо, неуверенно даже, но невероятно тепло. — Не так уж и страшно, правда?

— Это смотря с чем сравнивать, — проворчал Курогане.

— Пойдем, — Фай обхватил пальцами запястье и потащил за собой с неожиданной силой.

— Куда?

— Ты же хочешь узнать, откуда я взялся?

Курогане очень хотел. Руку он так и не вырвал, позволив провести себя по всем коридорам и по ступеням. Отпустили его только посреди заснеженного двора.

Фай снова улыбнулся, на этот раз ободряюще, и легким движением скинул шубу себе под ноги.

Курогане хотел возмутиться, остановить, — холодно же! — но вместо этого как завороженный следил за чужими пальцами, ловко расправляющимися с застежками на одежде.

Фай повернулся спиной, сбрасывая в снег все новые и новые предметы одежды. Он не торопился, действуя буднично и спокойно. И чем меньше на нем оставалось, тем более хрупким он казался, вызывая желание подойти и заслонить от холодного ветра.

Курогане шагнул раньше, чем осознал свои действия. Фай лишь коротко качнул головой и выставил перед ним раскрытую ладонь, произнеся очередную фразу на незнакомом языке. Последним, что Курогане увидел прежде, чем его захлестнуло ледяным порывом, были вспыхнувшие золотом некогда голубые глаза.

Когда ветер стих, Фая на том месте уже не было. Его место занял огромный белый с голубыми прожилками дракон.

В голове Курогане царила пустота. Он получил ответы сразу на множество вопросов, только меньше их не стало, и что с ними делать он тоже не представлял. Сколько он так простоял на морозе, Курогане не помнил. Дракон давно скрылся в своей пещере, не произнеся ни слова, оставив наедине со своими мыслями. Отчасти Курогане был благодарен ему за это. И за это же был на него зол.

А потом вздохнул и нога за ногу поплелся обратно в дом, где, как он помнил, на плите стоял теплый и ароматный суп. Жрать все-таки хотелось безумно.

***

Дракон не проснулся ни к следующему полудню, ни даже к вечеру. Курогане за это время успел не только перебеситься, но и найти положительные стороны в своем положении. Например, сваренный Фаем суп оказался безумно вкусным, жаль только, кончился предательски быстро. И будь он хоть ледяным, хоть деревянным, но от готовки теперь точно не отвертится.

Оставалось только совместить оба его облика в голове и понять, как использовать новое знание. Стоя сейчас в комнате, временно занятой Фаем, Курогане испытывал противоречивые эмоции. Если дракона он считал достойным противником и воплощением мощи, а также стражем и той еще язвой, то человек вызывал странные, непонятные даже эмоции. Его хотелось уберечь, неважно от чего, и, возможно, это было всего лишь проявлением той самой благодарности, которую Курогане ощутил едва ли не впервые в жизни и не знал теперь, что с ней делать.

Это совсем не походило на желание защищать госпожу. Скорее всего, даже в человеческом обличье Фай был сильнее обычного человека, и уж кому-кому, а ему ничья защита точно не требовалась. Курогане это понимал, а потом вспоминал острые лопатки под бледной кожей и прикосновения холодных пальцев к своему лицу.

Им надо было срочно поговорить. Только вот просыпаться драконья задница в ближайшее время, похоже, не собиралась.

***

Терпение лопнуло к вечеру вторых суток. Курогане допускал мысль, что Фай устал, что ему требовался сон для восполнения сил, что будить его было делом неправильным и не очень-то благодарным. Но сидеть на месте, да еще и голодным, он больше не мог.

Только вот как разбудить огромного дракона? Сначала Курогане наивно полагал, что достаточно будет рявкнул погромче, желательно в самое ухо. Уха у дракона он не нашел, поэтому покричал и тут, и там — с нулевым эффектом. Потом Курогане тянул его за хвост, пихался в бок, стучал по носу, за что его окатило паром из ноздрей, но и все на этом. Пинать драконью тушку Курогане не решался, воспоминания об отбитой ноге еще были свежи, а треснуть его чем-нибудь сподручным и тяжелым не позволяла совесть.

Варианты стремительно кончались.

В конце концов, притомившийся и, чего уж там, слегка озверевший Курогане не придумал ничего лучше, чем забраться дракону на спину. Дальше фантазия кончалась, и он растянулся прям там же, закинув руки за голову и устремив взгляд в потолок.

От дракона привычно тянуло холодом, но в этом месте от всего им тянуло, так что Курогане только плотнее укутался в плащ и прикрыл глаза. Если так подумать, то торопиться ему все равно некуда, а лежа на драконе, он его пробуждение точно не пропустит.

Решив так, Курогане перекатился на бок и подложил капюшон под голову вместо подушки. Жестковато, конечно, но не так уж и плохо. А сопение на всю пещеру действовало даже убаюкивающее. Курогане почти задремал, когда его внимание привлекло находившееся совсем рядом крыло. А ведь он так и не проверил его на прочность.

Перепонки действительно были полупрозрачными словно лед, теперь Курогане в этом убедился. В голове не укладывалось, как живое — пусть и мифическое — существо могло быть таким. Вопреки недавним желаниям, прикоснулся Курогане очень осторожно. Не покидало дурацкое ощущение, что лед сейчас либо рассыплется у него под пальцами, либо и вовсе растает от человеческого тепла.

Не рассыпался и не растаял, зато дракон конвульсивно дернул крылом. Не проснулся, но уже невиданный эффект с учетом того, что Курогане на нем едва ли не прыгал без какого-либо результата.

Злорадно оскалившись, Курогане принялся тыкать в перепонку уже смелее.

— Прекрати! — возмутился дракон — теперь уже мелодичным голосом Фая, а не басом самого Курогане — после нескольких конвульсивных движений. — Что тебе, обезьяна неблагодарная? Оставь. Мое. Крыло. В покое!

Последнее предложение дракон выговаривал уже возмущенно, пытаясь скинуть человека с себя. Но так как до перекатов и попыток его раздавить в этот раз не дошло, Курогане вцепился в него с цепкостью клеща.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что весь такой маленький и слабый по сравнению с тобой, о, великий дракон, — весело пропыхтел Курогане. — Но должно быть у тебя хоть какое-то чувство самосохранения?

— Ну и что бы ты мне сделал?

— Недооценивая противника, ты делаешь первый шаг к поражению, — пафосно изрек Курогане, чувствуя, что соскальзывает вопреки всем усилиям.

— Напугал дракона голой жопой, — презрительно фыркнул тот и демонстративно хлестнул хвостом, обрушив парочку ближайших куч с хламом.

Стало обидно: без меча Курогане чувствовал себя даже хуже, чем с голой жопой, но напоминать ему об этом было ни к чему. Впрочем, ожидаемой злости, как ни странно, слова дракона не вызвали.

— Одно уязвимое место, пока ты дрых, я нашел, — мстительно сообщил он, легко съехав по гладкой чешуе на пол. — Могу, к примеру, защекотать до смерти.

Дракон от подобной угрозы, кажется, дар речи даже потерял. Медленно повернул морду в сторону Курогане, рассматривая в упор, а потом все так же безмолвно и медленно раскрыл пасть.

— Эй! — возмутился Курогане, отшатнувшись от зубов решившего то ли откусить ему голову, то ли сожрать целиком дракона.

— Сейчас я кого-то пощекочу… до смерти, — слишком свирепо для шутки сказал дракон, кинувшись следом за ним.

Следующие минут пять Курогане только и делал, что бегал, прыгал и уворачивался от зубов, когтей, хвоста, всей туши целиком — у дракона в запасе оказалось много способов его убить, а ведь это не считая его бесценной магии. За это время Курогане успел усомниться в душевном здоровье своего вынужденного соседа, но все-таки пришел к выводу, что если бы тот действительно захотел его убить, то убил бы уже.

— Все, все, сдаюсь! — выпалил запыхавшийся и мокрый Курогане, поднимая вверх руки.

От вида почти сомкнувшихся на нем зубов захотелось позорно зажмуриться. Но дракон замер как по команде, издевательски постоял так, с головой Курогане в пасти, и отстранился, только сполна насладившись произведенным эффектом.

— Больно надо мне жрать всякую гадость, — царственно изрек он, делая вид, будто отплевывается.

— Кстати, а драконье мясо съедобное? — ляпнул тут же Курогане просто из чувства природной вредности. Хотя, и правда, съедобное ли?

Дракон не ответил, занятый оценкой причиненного им самим же ущерба. Накопленный им хлам, некогда собранный в аккуратные кучки, покрывал теперь пол пещеры ровным слоем, даже Курогане пришлось бы ступать осторожно, если он не хотел что-нибудь сломать. Дракону тут пройти было бы вообще нереально. К тому же приличную долю «сокровищ» они уже и так благополучно передавили в процессе догонялок.

— От тебя одни убытки и никакой пользы, — простонал дракон, усевшись там же, где и стоял.

— Сам виноват, нечего было за мной гоняться, — беззлобно поддел его Курогане, тоже опускаясь на пол.

Выдохся он за эти несколько минут больше, чем после хорошей тренировки. А ведь он даже и не предполагал, что способен на некоторые акробатические трюки, пока не оказался в опасности быть раздавленным огромным драконом.

В животе оглушительно заурчало.

— Я хочу есть, — сообщил очевидное Курогане, поняв, что какой-либо реакции и уж тем более сочувствия от дракона не дождется.

— Так поешь, — вяло отмахнулся тот.

— Нечего.

— Как это нечего? А как же…

— Суп я съел еще вчера, — перебил его Курогане, машинально облизнувшись.

— Как? Весь?!

— А что там есть-то было?

Дракон проворчал нечто подозрительно похожее на «ну ты и жрать», но Курогане великодушно пропустил выпад мимо ушей. Все, что его сейчас волновало, это вкусный и горячий ужин.

— Вкусный был суп, — решил применить стратегическое мышление Курогане и задобрить единственное на всю округу способное готовить существо. — Очень.

Дракон не ответил, только засопел на какой-то особенной, почти мурчащей ноте, да кончик хвоста пару раз дернулся туда-сюда, разметав обломки и подняв облачко пыли.

— Очень-очень вкусный! — сказал увереннее и громче Курогане.

— Отстань, а? Я спать хочу, — взмолился дракон, накрывая голову крылом.

— Да ты двое суток дрых! Сколько ж можно?

— А сколько я над тобой сидел? Магию еще на тебя тратил, а ты!.. Только о еде и думаешь.

— Ну, есть-то хочется, — уже не так уверенно сказал Курогане и почесал в затылке. Он предполагал, что являлся причиной столь долгого драконьего сна, но есть-то, и правда, хотелось. Не мышек же, в самом деле, ловить?

Он бы с удовольствием поохотился, если бы здесь было на кого охотиться.

— В леднике есть мясо: возьми и зажарь.

— А у нас есть ледник? — удивился Курогане.

Страдальческий вздох дракона эхом прокатился под потолком.

— Ладно-ладно, — примирительно пробормотал Курогане, поднимаясь. — Понял я: ледник, мясо, ужин. И никакого вкусного супа. Что ж тут непонятного.

Н-да, погром они на пару учинили знатный. Курогане прикинул, что дракону теперь проще было бы тут все сжечь и собрать новую коллекцию, чем пытаться отобрать целое от поломанного, а потом еще и вынести весь мусор. Хотя если этим ящерицам-переросткам так нравилось тащить в свои пещеры всякий хлам, то, может, и разбирать его они тоже любили?

А ведь он совсем забыл задать самый главный вопрос за всей этой возней.

— Ты же ведь можешь превращаться в человека, — спросил он, уже почти дойдя до выхода. — Почему бы тебе не жить в замке, а не в этой пещере?

— Нет, — отозвался дракон с, как показалось Курогане, капризными нотками в голосе.

— Что «нет»?

— Не хочу.

Вот теперь дракон точно канючил, словно дитя малое.

— Почему?

— Мне тут хорошо.

Настаивать Курогане не стал, решил, что подумает об этом позже. Что-то ему подсказывало, что очень долго уговаривать дракона не придется. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся, ведь чем тот ближе, тем проще наладить с ним контакт и переманить на свою сторону.

Но прямо сейчас у Курогане была забота поважнее.

— Ледник… да все это место — один сплошной ледник! Если бы я был драконом, то куда бы я положил мясо?..

***

Проснувшись следующим утром, Курогане сразу учуял этот божественный аромат. Мигом вымелся из нагретой постели и, едва не забыв плащ, понесся в соседнюю комнату.

— Доброе утро.

Фай его внезапному появлению ничуть не удивился, невозмутимо кивнул в сторону стола, который, к слову, занял место бывшей кровати, испарившейся в неизвестном направлении, и зачерпнул половником ароматную, восхитительно густую похлебку. Через мгновение миска уже стояла перед Курогане, которому то ли спросонья, то ли от счастья казалось, что будь у него, как у некоторых, хвост, вилял бы он сейчас им во все стороны.

— Ммм… да, — простонал он, отправляя в рот первую ложку. Горячая похлебка обжигала язык, но сил ждать, когда та остынет, у него не было. — Вот теперь действительно доброе.

Фай весело фыркнул, налил вторую миску и сел за стол напротив Курогане. В отличие от некоторых он никуда не торопился: подул на ложку, осторожно попробовал губами и только после проглотил. Кивнул сам себе и заметил внимательный взгляд Курогане.

— Что? — спросил Фай, склонив голову к плечу. — Невкусно?

— Нет, вкусно, — Курогане встряхнулся, возвращая себя на грешную землю. — Просто не ожидал. Ну, что ты будешь сидеть вот так передо мной и есть похлебку на завтрак.

— Готовить я, значит, ее должен, а есть — нет? — Фай укоризненно ткнул ложкой в сторону Курогане.

— Я просто не думал, что драконы таким питаются, — буркнул тот в ответ, прекрасно осознавая, что за его счет бессовестно развлекались.

— А чем, по-твоему, должны питаться драконы? Девственницами?

— Опять ты со своими девственницами, — радостно подхватил Курогане. — Ты что, подросток? Или наоборот старикашка-извращенец? Сколько тебе лет?

— Люди столько все равно не живут, — отмахнулся Фай, вернувшись к похлебке.

Курогане тему развивать тоже не стал. Да и еда как раз поостыла, так что теперь ничто не мешало ему наслаждаться процессом. А процесс того стоил.

— Ты магию, что ли, в готовке используешь? — спросил тот с набитым ртом.

Брови Фая удивленно поползли вверх, что подразумевало явное «нет», а то и «ну ты и глупость ляпнул».

— Ну а чего тогда так вкусно? — искренне, но смущенно проворчал Курогане, предпочтя уткнуться носом в миску.

— Потому что сделано с любовью, Куро-сама.

Зря Курогане оторвался от миски и посмотрел на эту довольную моську. Все оставшееся время завтрака Фай так и провел за разглядыванием Курогане, широко и жизнерадостно при этом улыбаясь.

***

Курогане уже неплохо так научился разбираться в баранах, поэтому сразу заподозрил притащенного драконом белоснежного мехового шара в подвохе.

— Что это? — спросил он, едва дракон опустился на все четыре лапы.

Небаран, судя по тому, как активно он трясся, был ещё и живым для разнообразия. Хотя разрыв сердца от страха грозил ему с минуты на минуту.

— Я тебе друга принес! — гордо заявил дракон и когтем подпихнул свою добычу в сторону человека.

Идти шар не согласился и брякнулся набок. Под мехом у него обнаружились две пары лап.

— Какого еще?.. — Курогане прищурился, пытаясь понять, что же за существо перед ним. — Что это за херня?

— Сам ты херня, — возмутился дракон. — А это собака.

— В каком месте? — всерьез опешил Курогане. Собак он видел в достатке, и ни одна из них не была похожей на это. — И она вообще живая?

Дракон задумчиво почесал голову кончиком когтя, потянулся было снова к шару, но передумал.

— У нее стресс, не пугай бедное животное, — сказал он обвиняющим тоном.

— Я? Думаешь, у нее от меня стресс? Не от того, что гигантская ящерица волокла ее по небу черт знает откуда?

— Я совсем не страшный.

— Ага.

— Я очаровательный.

— Угу.

— И красивый.

— Кажется, оно шевелится…

Оба замолчали, глядя на медленно и осторожно ползущий к человеку меховой шар. Замирал тот на каждый посторонний звук, особенно если тот раздавался со стороны и так старавшегося дышать через раз дракона. Вплотную приблизившись, шар внезапно отрастил черный нос и принялся активно обнюхивать сапоги.

— Знакомится, — раздался счастливый шепот в голове Курогане.

Назнакомившись, шар все в том же темпе обполз Курогане и замер у него за спиной, больше не подавая признаков жизни. Дракон вздохнул, махнул лапой и с разочарованным «общайтесь» утопал к себе в пещеру.

Курогане же, решив, что чудо природы отсюда никуда не денется, продолжил прерванную тренировку. Через минуту активных взмахов заменявшей ему меч деревяшкой он обвел двор взглядом, но на старом месте мехового шара не оказалось. Белая шерсть сливалась со снегом, поэтому отыскать зверя среди сугробов было задачкой не из легких. Курогане пожал плечами и вернулся к тренировке.

Пес — а притащенное драконом животное все-таки действительно оказалось собакой, только очень уж пушистой — объявился спустя еще полчаса. Попытался подкрасться со спины, и ему это даже удалось бы с кем-то другим. Курогане же заметил сразу, но решил не мешать зверю в его темных делишках: пусть делает, что хочет.

Пес подполз вплотную и опять обнюхал сапоги Курогане. Потом издал жалобное «уау-у-у» и боязливо поскреб лапой снег возле ноги.

— Чего тебе, животное? — спросил у него Курогане, обернувшись.

Животное не ответило и настороженно замерло. Курогане фыркнул и отошел на несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы не наступить ненароком. Угадывать собачьи желания он точно не нанимался. Угораздило же чертового дракона притащить этот меховой сугроб. Ну вот на хрена? Это же его теперь кормить надо! А у Курогане и с прокормом самого себя до сих пор проблемы возникали.

Не прошло и минуты, как псина подползла снова. Курогане чертыхнулся и решил закончить на сегодня с тренировками, все равно ему вознамерились мешать всеми возможными способами. Бодрым шагом направился к замку и понял, что комок меха последовал за ним не менее шустро, оставив за собой приличную такую колею в снегу.

В тепле собака и вовсе ожила. Из меха теперь повылазили не только лапы и черный нос, но и даже целый хвост, скрывавшийся до сих пор непостижимым образом. Хвост активно вилял и подметал все попадающиеся под него горизонтальные поверхности. А еще язык, да. Длинный и слюнявый! Все его прелести Курогане познал спустя всего полчаса тесного общения с собакой, которая, похоже, и впрямь записала его в свои лучшие друзья. И вознамерилась срочно вылизать лицо, встав на задние лапы и оперевшись передними на грудь.

Курогане решил сделать вид, что тот ошалевший вскрик, который сейчас раздался в комнате, издал не он. И вообще ничего не было.

— Да отстань ты! — рявнул он, отпихнув наконец пса и выставив перед собой руки.

Тот послушно сел, глядя на человека влюбленными глазами и влажно дыша. Но больше нападать вроде не собирался. Курогане осторожно отвел одну руку, пристально наблюдая за зверем, и брезгливо вытер лицо от слюней. Помогло не сильно.

— Сиди. Здесь, — с нажимом сказал он и даже пальцем в пол ткнул, обозначая это самое «здесь».

Он собирался хорошенько умыться, а потом сходить к одной чешуйчатой заразе. Если тот таким образом решил отделаться от необходимости жить с Курогане в одном замке, притащив вот это себе на замену, то очень крупно просчитался.

Да и как вообще это слюнявое чудовище могло стать заменой?!

Конечно же, собака не послушалась и последовала за Курогане, растеряв весь энтузиазм возле драконьей пещеры. Внутрь зайти не решилась и проводила человека несчастным взглядом, умолявшим одуматься и не ходить в логово монстра.

Дракон тем временем активно копался в куче своего драгоценного хлама, приняв человеческий облик. Настроившись на диалог в привычной ехидной манере, Курогане резко притормозил. Разговаривать с Фаем так же, как с драконом, ему казалось странным и неправильным. Он вообще пока плохо представлял, как же нужно разговаривать с Фаем. И факт, что вообще-то они были одним существом, ему совсем не помогал.

Фай же увлекся своим делом настолько, что не заметил появления постороннего человека. Чем Курогане и воспользовался, разглядывая его в, так сказать, естественной среде обитания.

Теплая шуба скрыла так запомнившуюся Курогане хрупкость, сделав Фая совершенно обычным. Руки его двигались плавно и неторопливо, перебирая вещицу за вещицей. Пальцы любовно скользили по поверхностям, словно Фай запоминал образы не только глазами, но и вот так вот, на ощупь. Что-то после тщательного осмотра он откладывал в сторону, то ли с целью выкинуть, то ли чтобы наоборот перепрятать получше.

Ох уж эти драконы. Откуда он вообще все это добро натырил?

Курогане тактично покашлял, решив не проверять, умеют ли увлеченные драконы пугаться и чем это чревато для подкравшегося. И получил в награду полный удивления взгляд.

— Что-то не так? — Фай быстро справился с эмоциями, и вопрос прозвучал спокойно, отстраненно даже.

— Притащенная тобой псина меня обслюнявила.

Курогане постарался вложить в голос как можно больше укора. Удивленного дракона он сегодня увидел, вот бы еще и устыдившегося узреть.

Эх, мечты, мечты.

— И ты прибежал ко мне жаловаться? — светлая бровь ехидно изогнулась.

— Да ну тебя, — в сердцах обиделся Курогане. Ну что за человек, а? Он к нему по душам поговорить пришел, а тот снова издевается. — Просто хочу узнать, на кой черт ты его притащил все-таки?

— Думал, тебе понравится. Пушистый, дружелюбный.

— Дружелюбие ты разглядел до или после того, как пес обделался от страха?

— Неужели он сделал кучу в замке? Так быстро? — а вот и ехидство в голос прокралось.

— Нет! — возмутился Курогане, но добавил уже менее уверенно. — Вроде бы.

— Я уверен, что вы с ним подружитесь.

— Да я даже в детстве о собаке не мечтал, сейчас-то она мне зачем?

— Вот поэтому ты таким злым и вырос, что у тебя собаки не было.

Курогане не без самодовольства заметил слабую улыбку на губах Фая. Этот диалог ему нравился, а значит, нужно было лишь дожать его, заставить раскрыться сильнее. Курогане не считал себя мастером вести праздные разговоры, он вообще предпочитал избегать общества людей. Но отчего-то с Фаем все шло не так, как обычно. Неужели только из-за того, что тот не человек?

— И слава богу, — убежденно сказал Курогане. — В смысле, что собаки не было! И этой скоро не станет.

— Я ее обратно не понесу.

— Да и не надо, я ее сам прибью. Вот обслюнявит меня еще раз...

— Или обувь пожует….

— Эй, ты вообще на чьей стороне? — возмутился Курогане.

Собака к его сапогам и правда проявила излишний интерес с первых же минут, но такой подлости он от нее не ожидал.

— Переберешься в замок? — резко сменив тему, спросил он.

Фай как-то разом застыл лицом, погрузившись глубоко в мысли. Курогане отчего-то знал, что тот хочет этого, скучает по близости кого-то живого. Возможно, общество человека и не подходило дракону, но… это же все равно лучше, чем ничего?

— Меня же тебе на перевоспитание вроде как отдали? — Курогане постарался выглядеть как можно нахальнее, чтобы не вызывать подозрения. — И я что-то не заметил еще ни одной попытки. Я так до старости домой не вернусь.

— О, ты просто невнимательный, — Фай криво улыбнулся и отвел глаза в сторону.

Снова пытался закрыться. Но Курогане не собирался давать ему такую возможность.

— Очень невнимательный! — радостно поддакнул он, возвращая внимание удивленного собеседника. — Ты должен стараться лучше. И начать с переезда.

— Ты же понимаешь, насколько твоя провокация очевидна? — со вздохом поинтересовался Фай.

— Но ты же на нее поведешься?

— Я подумаю.

— Нет, так не пойдет. А еще скоро время ужина.

Курогане ухмыльнулся. В упрямстве и целеустремленности он превосходил любого, даже дракона. Фаю пора было это понять и принять. Они с Томоё, может, и многое просчитали, но точно не все. И в конце концов, он тоже имел право на свою долю развлечения.

***

Теперь день Курогане начинался с вкусного запаха готовящегося завтрака и обязательного «доброе утро», произносимого вежливым голосом. И если первое радовало неизменно, то на второе он поначалу не знал, как реагировать. От подобного так и несло домашним уютом, которого у него никогда не было и с которым он не знал что делать. Но, поняв, что от него ничего и не требовали, просто расслабился и уже через пару дней начал отвечать на приветствие спокойным кивком.

Курогане вообще привыкал к присутствию Фая подозрительно быстро. Приходилось раз за разом напоминать себе, что он вытащил его из пещеры не для того, чтобы с ним любезничать, а чтобы уговорить отпустить к Томоё. Курогане отлично уже уяснил, что силой ничего от дракона не добьется, поэтому пошел длинным путем примерного поведения. Только вот чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее он увязал в этом безмятежном болоте.

Также неизменными стали ежедневные попытки Фая наладить контакт с собакой, названной гордым именем Снежок. Снежок контактировать не желал совершенно и драпал при малейшем телодвижении Фая в свою сторону, даже шмат вкуснейшего мяса его не подкупал. Чуял, видимо, запах дракона, шарахался не так сильно, как от истинного облика, но и человеку не доверял от слова совсем.

Наблюдавший за ними Курогане веселился ровно до тех пор, пока не заметил грустный взгляд, которым Фай проводил в очередной раз улепетывающего от него пса. Тот, конечно, попытался уверить, что все нормально, и он давно привык к подобной реакции животных, но Курогане решил сделать все возможное, чтобы их подружить.

— Давай, я его держу, — сказал он в тот же день, усевшись на пол и обхватив пса руками и ногами.

Думал, наивный, что удержит. Стоило Фаю сделать пару шагов в их сторону, Снежок тут же рванул в противоположном направлении. Курогане хорошо тогда прокатился по коридорам, отбил себе локоть и едва не пропахал носом пол. Тогда же он впервые увидел смеющегося Фая и подумал, что не против прокатиться еще разок.

— Может, в упряжку его запихать? Хоть польза будет.

— И меня сзади посадить, — успевший взять себя в руки Фай фыркнул и снова засмеялся. — Представляю, какую скорость он разовьет с перепугу.

Курогане сидел на полу, машинально потирал пострадавшую руку и кивал, думая совсем о другом. О том, что ему нравится смех Фая: чистый и теплый, совсем не обидный, красивый. Совсем не такой, как у ехидной заразы, по ошибке названной драконом. В голове не укладывалось, как они могли быть одним существом, разные настолько, что если бы Курогане не увидел превращение собственными глазами, то ни за что бы не поверил.

Все еще посмеиваясь, Фай протянул ладонь, и только тогда Курогане осознал, что отморозил себе всю задницу на ледяном полу необжитой части замка, в которую затащил его бестолковый пес. Фай вздернул на ноги без каких-либо усилий, в очередной раз напомнив о том, что его сила не соответствовала внешности.

— Я хочу с тобой сразиться, — сказал Курогане раньше, чем успел подумать, так и не выпустив чужой руки.

Голубые глаза удивленно распахнулись. Стоявший слишком близко Курогане невольно залюбовался ими, словно и не на бой только что вызвал, а на свидание пригласил. А затем осознал, как могла быть воспринята его фраза, и поспешно добавил:

— Тренировочный бой. Мне надоело уже размахивать палкой каждый день, и если ты не планируешь отпускать меня в ближайшее время, то хотя бы помоги нормально размяться. Я же заржавею тут вконец.

Фай прищурился, окинув внимательным взглядом, что-то там себе обдумывая. Курогане прекрасно понимал его колебания, но не знал как доказать, что и правда всего лишь хочет сразиться с сильным и достойным противником, почувствовать привычный азарт в крови.

— Я не…

— Я правда не собираюсь отрубать тебе голову! — выпалил Курогане, испугавшись отказа. — Понял уже, что не выживу тут один.

— Будто у тебя получится ее отрубить, — фыркнул Фай, став похожим на себя дракона.

— Вот и проверим, так ли ты силен, — Курогане оскалился с предвкушением, почувствовал, что сумел-таки зацепить.

— Без шансов, — окинув его еще одним взглядом, подытожил Фай.

— Чего-о?!

— Ладно, я сражусь с тобой, — предотвратил неминуемый взрыв Фай и улыбнулся широко и ехидно. — Но в этом облике. Поверь, тебе хватит.

Курогане оскалился и демонстративно хрустнул шеей. Такой расклад его вполне устраивал: Фай даже человеком слабаком не был, для разминки действительно хватит, а там можно будет и на бое с драконом настоять. Тем более что после поражения Фай уже вряд ли ему откажет.

— Сейчас? — нетерпеливо спросил он. Бой еще не начался, а кровь уже бурлила, требуя действия.

— Пойдем, — Фай улыбнулся и поманил за собой.

Казалось, он видит Курогане насквозь, ну или думает, что видит. Наверняка считает его ни на что не годным юнцом, а себя — мудрым и непобедимым. Руки так и чесались развеять парочку заблуждений.

— А меч мой отдашь? Не на палках же сражаться.

— Я не могу отдать тебе то, что и так у тебя.

— Эй, что значит у меня? — возмутился Курогане. — Будь он у меня, я бы не мучился все эти дни. Эй, я с тобой разговариваю!

Фай не сказал больше ни слова, стремительным шагом направившись во двор. Пришлось последовать за ним в надежде получить ответы на месте. В ладони уже чудилась фантомная тяжесть любимого меча.

— Ну и? — хмуро поинтересовался Курогане, когда они встали друг против друга.

— Гинрю в твоей левой руке, — хитро улыбаясь, сказал Фай и схватил возникший прямо из воздуха боевой посох. — Я поместил его туда с помощью магии. Прижми кулак к ладони и представь, что ухватил рукоять, а потом потяни, словно вынимаешь меч из ножен.

Курогане удивленно взглянул на собственную ладонь. Информация оказалась крайне неожиданной и трудно усваиваемой.

— С первого раза может быть сложно, просто сконцентрируйся.

Курогане дернул плечом, отмахнувшись от чужих советов, и глубоко вдохнул. На выдохе ударил правой рукой по левой, сделав все в точности, как сказал Фай, и с удивлением увидел легкое свечение в ладони. Почувствовал рукоять и вытянул меч, разглядывая его с почти детским восторгом.

Прямо сейчас он обожал магию.

— Начнем? — спросил довольный Фай и показушно крутанул посох вокруг себя.

Курогане вместо ответа широко оскалился и рванул с места, сразу нанося классический удар сверху вниз. Фай легко отпрыгнул назад, разрывая дистанцию, и тут же чуть не врезал под дых, пользуясь длиной своего оружия. Не достал и едва успел принять новый выпад Курогане на древко.

Курогане налег, намереваясь продавить защиту, но Фай качнулся вбок неуловимым текучим движением. Меч соскользнул, а сам Курогане по инерции сделал два шага вперед, прежде чем круто развернуться. Пригнулся, пропустив просвистевший посох над головой, и атаковал теперь снизу вверх и затем с разворота.

Чувство боя просыпалось в Курогане постепенно, наращивая скорость движений с каждой новой секундой. Фай не уступал ему. Гибкий и быстрый, он умудрялся ускользать от самых коварных атак Курогане, вызывая в нем еще больше огня и азарта. Без слов предлагал показать истинную силу, не сдерживаясь, но и не боясь убить одним неловким движением.

Давал возможность почувствовать себя живым и почти счастливым.

Курогане коротко выдохнул, возвращая концентрацию, и насел на противника еще плотнее, больше не давая ему дистанцироваться. Фай уклонялся от градом посыпавшихся на него ударов, словно танцуя, но взгляд выдавал его напряжение. С какой бы кажущейся легкостью он ни двигался, дрался он серьезно и в полную силу.

Курогане пришлось придержать руку, когда один из выпадов едва не достиг шеи противника. Он сделал это инстинктивно, разумом понимая, что тот наверняка уклонился бы в последний момент, но тело решило иначе. Фай не преминул воспользоваться его заминкой, резко оттолкнулся от земли посохом и буквально взмыл над головой Курогане, приземлившись уже за спиной. Удар по ногам опрокинул Курогане, которому тут же пришлось уходить в перекат, так как не желавший давать ему время на передышку Фай уже собирался добить мощным ударом сверху.

Не успели оба, потому что в это же мгновение Фая сбило некое стремительное белое пятно, в котором Курогане не сразу распознал Снежка. Да и подумать он не мог, что пес осмелится накинуться на того, кого до одури боялся.

Теперь же, позабыв весь страх, он прижал Фая к земле, сомкнув зубы у того на предплечье. Курогане выругался и кинулся расцеплять эти двоих, надеясь, что клыки не сумели прокусить довольно плотную теплую шубу. Отогнать Снежка оказалось неожиданно непростой задачей, помог только грозный окрик.

— Эй, ты как? — спросил Курогане, убедившись, что пес отошел на достаточное расстояние и не представляет больше угрозы. — Не думал, что в нашем поединке выиграет Снежок.

— Кажется, я все-таки приволок барана, а не собаку, — хихикнул Фай, раскинувшись на снегу морской звездой. — По крайней мере, мне так показалось, когда он влетел в меня всей тушкой.

Фай приподнял руку, в которую недавно вцепился Снежок и сдавленно зашипел сквозь зубы. Удивленно взглянул на дыры в шубе и отогнул рукав, обнаруживая под ним кровь. Судя по растерянности на лице, собственную кровь Фай не видел уже очень и очень давно.

— Пойдем лататься, — сказал Курогане, выводя из ступора и протягивая руку помощи. — Моя очередь о тебе позаботиться. Только я не в курсе, где у нас бинты.

Фай вздохнул и закатил глаза, но за ладонь ухватился.

Возвращались молча. Курогане слегка потряхивало от адреналина, тело требовало продолжения боя, не выплеснув и половины накопленной энергии. О чем думал Фай, и вовсе можно было лишь гадать.

Снежок держался от них на почтительном расстоянии, елозя пузом по сугробам, и выглядел словно бы виновато. О том, что с ним делать, Курогане решил подумать позже.

— Я и сам могу обработать, — сказал Фай, добравшись до своей комнаты.

— Можешь, но одной рукой будет неудобно.

Фай пожал плечом и сел на кровать. Провел ладонью по воздуху, и на покрывале возник небольшой ларец. Внутри обнаружились все необходимые медицинские принадлежности, сложенные с педантичной аккуратностью.

— Откуда ты все вещи таскаешь? — спросил Курогане, с подозрением ткнув в ларец пальцем.

— Как тебе объяснить, — задумчиво пробормотал Фай, вылезая из шубы. — Волшебное пространство, из которого я могу призвать нужный предмет в любом месте, где бы ни находился.

— Удобно. Надеюсь, там не такой же бардак, как в твоей пещере?

— Там не бардак! — возмутился Фай. — И вообще, пока ты не объявился, каждая вещь лежала точно на своем месте! Я до сих пор не разобрал учиненный тобой погром.

— Мной учиненный? — пришла очередь Курогане возмущаться. — А кто гонялся за мной с клыками наперевес? Сам же и снес большую часть своей большой за… хвостом.

Уставились друг на друга, сверля тяжелыми взглядами и сопя. Потом одновременно отвернулись и фыркнули. На лицо Курогане против воли вылезла веселая усмешка.

— Давай сюда руку, буду тебя лечить.

Сев на кровать рядом, Курогане перетащил руку Фая себе на колени и внимательно осмотрел рану. На коже остались четкие следы от клыков — две довольно глубокие, немного рваные дырочки, кровь из которых уже, к счастью, почти прекратила течь.

— Вот же неблагодарная скотина, — пробормотал Курогане и едва касаясь провел пальцем по начавшему проявляться синяку возле ранки. Кожа Фая на фоне его собственной смуглой казалась фарфоровой и тонкой.

— Он просто защищал важного человека от злобного меня.

Защищал важного человека, да. Курогане нахмурился, ощутив в груди подзабытое за прошедшие безмятежные дни темное болезненное чувство. Которое никуда не исчезло, лишь затаилось на время, а теперь вгрызлось с особым усилием, словно отыгрываясь за период покоя.

— А ведь я тоже всего лишь хотел защищать, — едва слышно пробормотал Курогане, позабыв на мгновение, где он и с кем.

Прикосновение прохладной ладони к щеке ударило по нервам не хуже пощечины, рывком вернув в реальность. Курогане дернулся было, почувствовав всплеск злости: на себя, что расслабился так сильно, и на Фая, что посмел его пожалеть. Но наткнулся на спокойный понимающий взгляд, в котором не было ни капли жалости, только знание.

— Она знает это и любит тебя, — сказал Фай лишенным каких-либо эмоций голосом. — И именно поэтому она хочет, чтобы ты нашел свой собственный путь.

— У меня есть путь, — рыкнул Курогане грубо, скрывая смущение.

Тряхнул головой, сбросив чужую ладонь, и взялся за раненную руку. Ему нужно было отвлечься, занять себя делом, чтобы дурацкие мысли перестали лезть в голову.

— Есть, — кивнул Фай, улыбнувшись. — Все эти годы ты гнался за ним, неустанно преследуя по пятам, не зная, что он — всего лишь тень от парящей в небе птицы.

Фай зашипел, когда Курогане вжал смоченную в обеззараживающей жидкости тряпку в рану слишком сильно, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Лишь посмотрел слегка удивленно на руку, словно позабыл уже, ради чего они тут сидели.

— По-моему, вы с Томоё считаете себя слишком умными, — проворчал Курогане, как ни в чем не бывало. — Тоже мне поэт нашелся. Тень от птицы у него на земле. Да что ты вообще обо мне знаешь?

— Ты прав, сначала я мало что знал о тебе. Только то, что рассказывала Томоё.

— То есть всякие гадости, — констатировал Курогане.

— Напротив, она всегда говорила о тебе с улыбкой. Грустной улыбкой, ведь ей так хотелось тебе помочь, но ничего не выходило. Знаешь, ведь не только ты все это время желал защитить дорогого для себя человека.

— Ей не нужно было меня защищать, — Курогане зло дернул щекой.

Руками он двигал машинально: смочить, промокнуть, отмотать бинт, отрезать нужное количество, взять чужое запястье.

— Я тоже ей так говорил, но что нам чужие слова против собственных убеждений?

Курогане скептически взглянул на Фая, оторвавшись от увлекательного процесса бинтования тощей конечности. Тот улыбался по-лисьи хитро, широко растянув уголки рта и прищурив глаза. То ли издевался, то ли провоцировал на что-то. На что? На очередной всплеск агрессии? Зачем она ему?

— Что ты хочешь донести до меня этим разговором? — напрямую спросил Курогане.

— То, что вы с Томоё два одинаково упертых барана. И оба, как один наш знакомый недобаран, желаете защитить то, что вам дорого.

— А ты у нас кто тогда?

— Известно кто: злой и страшный дракон, промышляющий кражей принцесс и баранов.

Курогане мстительно затянул узел на бинтах потуже и поднялся на ноги. Обернулся на рассматривающего свою руку со странным любопытством Фая, раздумывая, стоит ли сказать еще что-то, просто чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой, или ну его к черту?

— Спасибо, — опередил его Фай.

— Не за что, — буркнул Курогане и вышел из комнаты быстрым шагом, не забыв прихватить с собой Гинрю.

Хорошая тренировка всегда отлично прочищала голову. Ею Курогане и собирался заняться прямо сейчас.

***

На следующее утро Курогане разбудил привычный запах домашней еды. Потянувшись всем телом и ощутив приятную ломоту в мышцах, он нехотя вылез из постели. Свернувшийся клубком возле камина Снежок тут же поднял голову и посмотрел на него влажными виноватыми глазами. Курогане не стал вчера ни ругать его, ни тем более как-то наказывать, особенно после того разговора, но пес, похоже, и сам понял, что набедокурил.

Пообещал бы еще больше так не делать, цены бы ему не было.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Фай.

Слишком увлеченный готовкой, он даже не обернулся на вошедшего на кухню Курогане. Потыкал омлет деревянной лопаткой, проверив на готовность, и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. Сгреб горсть мелко нарубленной зелени и густо посыпал сверху, наполнив и без того аппетитный аромат новыми пряными нотками.

Перебинтованной рукой он двигал свободно и выглядел бодро, даже немного бодрее обычного.

Курогане пожал плечами и сел за стол. Жрать после вчерашней тренировки хотелось зверски.

— Как рука? — не удержался все-таки от вопроса Курогане, когда от плотного завтрака осталась хорошо если четверть.

— Нормально, — небрежно ответил Фай и взмахнул упомянутой конечностью, продемонстрировав, что отваливаться та в ближайшее время точно не собирается.

К Снежку он сегодня подходить не стал. Курогане не спросил о причинах, решив подождать еще день-два. Вряд ли Фай теперь боялся пса, такой вариант в голове ну никак не укладывался, но если он продолжит избегать его и дальше, то Курогане не удержится.

Вообще это было бы даже забавно.

— Сегодня опять улетаешь?

Вычистив тарелку, Курогане откинулся на спинку стула. Тело охватила сытая ленца, приятная такая, немного сонная. Минут через десять от нее не останется и следа, но пока Курогане собрался насладиться состоянием по полной.

В голове неторопливо крутились разнообразные мысли. Например, что надо будет уговорить Фая на новый поединок, когда тот вернется. И что он так и не отремонтировал до конца крыло, в котором они с Фаем поселились. Надо бы и этим заняться, если не сегодня, то завтра точно.

— Хочешь со мной?

Фай стоял рядом и вытирал руки после мытья полотенцем. Курогане непонимающе моргнул.

— Что?

— Если ты пообещаешь не драться, не пытаться сбежать и вообще быть хорошим мальчиком, то возьму тебя с собой, — терпеливо повторил Фай и пристально посмотрел в глаза. — Если, конечно, хочешь.

— Конечно, хочу! — выпалил Курогане, вскочив со стула.

Подлетел к Фаю, вцепившись взглядом в его лицо, но так и не нашел ни намека на насмешку или какой-то подвох.

— Пообещай, — сказал Фай и легко стукнул костяшками пальцев Курогане по груди.

— Обещаю, — заулыбался тот, почувствовав приближение свободы.

— Не нападешь и не сбежишь.

— Да не буду я, обещаю!

— Хорошо, ты сказал, я услышал, — Фай прикрыл глаза на секунду. — Через десять минут во дворе. Не опаздывай, или улечу без тебя.

И бесшумно скрылся в своей комнате. Курогане решил не испытывать судьбу и пошел во двор сейчас же. Вещи ему все равно никакие не требовались, а вот опоздать было бы очень обидно.

Фай показался спустя ровно десять минут. Бросил короткое «стой там» и принялся раздеваться. Слой за слоем полетела на снег одежда, и Курогане снова увидел те самые острые лопатки, не дававшие покоя все это время. Он с трудом удержал себя от шага вперед и сжал руку в кулак.

Желание коснуться было глупым и ненужным, но чертовски сильным.

В лицо ударило знакомым порывом ветра, и через мгновение перед Курогане уже был не Фай, а дракон. Величественный и красивый, с золотыми глазами и обманчиво хрупкими ледяными крыльями.

— Чего стоим, кого ждем? — раздался насмешливый голос в голове, и Курогане окатило облачком пара из драконьих ноздрей.

Курогане совсем чуть-чуть не успел врезать по наглому носу. И как только в голову ему пришло назвать эту ехидную ящерицу величественной? Мозги на холоде отморозило, не иначе.

— Если ты передумал…

— Стоять, Зорька, — рявкнул Курогане и спешно полез на дракона, любезно опустившегося на брюхо.

— На шею садись, — подсказал тот.

Курогане фыркнул, но, куда сказали, пересел. Завтрак в желудке, заподозрив неладное, заволновался.

А потом дракон оттолкнулся от земли одним мощным рывком огромных крыльев. Курогане машинально обернулся, но тут его вжало в холодную чешую с такой силой, что в глазах потемнело. Он судорожно сжал пальцы на шипах, за которые держался, и попытался вытолкнуть из груди застрявший там воздух.

Отпустило так же резко, как и накатило. Курогане понял, что не чувствует ни давления, ни даже ветра, который уж точно должен был вовсю бушевать на высоте. Вокруг царила полная тишина, нарушаемая только его собственным дыханием и размеренным хлопаньем крыльев за спиной.

Курогане с трудом отлепился от шеи дракона, по которой его буквально раскатало за эти несколько минут, и пораженно распахнул глаза. Вид с такой высоты поражал. Позади возвышалась громадина заснеженной горы, только теперь позволив осознать глубину той пропасти, в которую Курогане заглянул в первые дни своего заключения. Цепочки гор поменьше тянулись по бокам и уходили далеко вперед. И все кроме скал казалось таким маленьким и несущественным, но безумно красивым и бесконечно убегающим за горизонт.

— Нравится? — самодовольно спросил дракон.

— Нравится, — прямо ответил Курогане, не зная, как иначе можно ответить на этот вопрос.

— Сейчас мы ускоримся, иначе и до завтра не доберемся, куда надо. Барьер защитит тебя, так что не переживай, но держись на всякий случай крепче. Тебя, клеща мелкого, потеряешь и не заметишь.

Курогане хотел было возмутиться, но только челюстью клацнул, когда картинка вдруг словно смазалась. Они летели на какой-то запредельной для человеческого разума скорости, и это по-настоящему захватывало дух.

Курогане смотрел во все глаза, запоминал, впитывал каждую деталь. И думал, что, наверное, оно стоило того, чтобы оказаться не пойми где с ехидной ящерицей в соседях. Потому что иначе у него не было бы ни шанса увидеть мир таким.

Постепенно в бело-серый стала пробиваться зелень, сначала жухлая и совсем немного, но ее становилось все больше и больше. И когда картинка снова обрела четкость, под ногами раскинулись обширные летние поля.

Дракон захлопал крыльями словно бы лениво, а потом в лицо Курогане ударил ветер, все это время блокируемый барьером. Не слишком сильный, приятный даже, позволивший, наконец, сполна ощутить чувство полета не только глазами, но и телом. Он принес с собой восторг, настолько сильный, что хотелось разжать руки, отпустив шипы, и раскинуть их широко в стороны.

Курогане с трудом удалось побороть этот мальчишеский порыв, да и то только из вредности, потому что вспомнил фразу про клеща.

— Спускаемся, — предупредил дракон и стал плавно снижаться.

Курогане знал, как стремительно тот может упасть вниз. И что-то рациональное внутри подсказывало, что человек бы такого фокуса не пережил.

Дракон опустился на землю мягко и тут же снова припал на пузо, облегчив спуск. Но стоило Курогане очутиться на твердой земле, как его тут же повело в сторону. Он едва не упал, в последний момент успев ухватиться за дракона.

Тот, благо, его состояние никак не прокомментировал, поэтому и сам Курогане решил сделать вид, что этой позорной минуты слабости не было. К тому же все очень быстро вернулось в норму.

Еще через несколько секунд перед Курогане стоял не дракон, а Фай. Стоял совсем близко и смотрел с немым вопросом на дне своих огромных голубых глаз. Пальцы дрогнули от желания коснуться, в который уже раз.

— Оденься уже, — буркнул Курогане, отвернувшись, и с легким раздражением уставился на собственную ладонь.

Фай за спиной зашуршал одеждой, которую наверняка достал из того самого волшебного пространства. Молчаливый и неторопливый, он никуда не спешил. Курогане же пытался унять мысли. В голове словно все еще ветер свистел, иначе сложно было объяснить охватившее его странное чувство.

Курогане и раньше невольно тянулся к Фаю, слишком необычному и, чего уж там, красивому, его хотелось потрогать, как диковинную вещицу, убеждаясь в ее реальности. Курогане вообще любил трогать интересные для него вещи, считая это нормальным. Только в этот раз что-то неуловимо, но навязчиво отличалось.

Додумать Курогане не дал возникший перед носом объект размышлений, одевшийся в легкие штаны и тунику светло-голубого, очень идущего ему цвета. И только теперь до Курогане дошло, что сам он стоит под палящим солнцем в зимней одежде и истекает потом, как последний идиот.

Плащ он сорвал рывком, перебросив через локоть, и потянулся к пуговицам верхней рубашки.

— Давай мне лишнюю одежду, — сказал Фай, откровенно потешаясь.

Вот ведь зараза, специально не предупредил. Курогане зло бросил в него плащом, скрыв с глаз хихикающую морду, и горестно посмотрел на теплые сапоги и штаны, избавиться от которых возможности не было.

Прогулка теперь выглядела не так привлекательно.

— Купим тебе что-нибудь полегче, — все еще хихикая, пообещал Фай.

— Я мог бы взять свою старую одежду, если бы ты удосужился сообщить о том, что потащишь нас в теплые края.

— Прости, запамятовал.

— И почему я не верю?

— Посмотри в мои честные глаза!

— Бесстыжие у тебя глаза, даром, что голубые, а не золотые.

Фай хитро ухмыльнулся, и взгляд его вдруг на мгновение окрасился золотом, а зрачок вытянулся в вертикальную полоску. Засмотревшись, Курогане едва не споткнулся о неудачно попавшийся под ногу камень. И осознал вдруг, что этот диалог больше подходил для общения с драконом.

Похоже, граница между сущностями начала потихоньку стираться. Только вот в чьем сознании: его или Фая?

***

Как-то не так себе представлял Курогане возвращение в цивилизацию. Люди вокруг разговаривали на незнакомом языке, шумели и бесцеремонно глазели. Пару раз его даже кто-то потыкал, но в плотной толпе разглядеть наглеца, к сожалению, не удалось.

Курогане ворчал не переставая, в него постоянно кто-то врезался, или он в кого-то врезался, а еще под нос то и дело что-то совали: от бабских безделушек до сырой, не очень-то свежей рыбы. И эти чертовы бесконечные сумки, которыми Фай увешивал его, словно ослика.

Терпение грозило лопнуть в любой момент.

— Ты весь базар решил скупить? — спросил Курогане, получив в нагрузку очередной пакет с чем-то съестным.

— Почти закончили, Куро-сама, — невозмутимо ответил Фай и потащил куда-то в сторону за локоть. — Осталось зайти в одну лавочку. Постой-ка здесь, пока я быстренько туда сбегаю.

— И пропадешь на час?!

— Зайду и выйду, честное слово. Но доберусь я без тебя точно в два раза быстрее. Стой здесь и охраняй наши вещи.

Сказав это, Фай потрепал по волосам и тут же скрылся в толпе. Курогане даже среагировать не успел, только рот возмущенно открыл, да так и захлопнул, клацнув зубами и в очередной раз почувствовав себя идиотом. Его, сильнейшего воина Японии, использовали как носильщика, а теперь еще и за сторожевую собаку приняли?

Курогане обиженно фыркнул и отвернулся.

Если бы не чертово обещание, он бы ушел прямо сейчас. Даже если бы пришлось пересечь парочку-другую чужих стран, Курогане бы добрался домой. Посмеялся бы в лицо всезнающему дракону, оставившему его без присмотра, если бы они встретились снова когда-нибудь. Задал бы Томоё тот единственный вопрос, что все это время крутился на языке. Если бы.

Курогане выругался, перепугав ближайших прохожих. Ситуация злила его, в очередной раз заставляя чувствовать бессилие. Он клялся в верности Томоё, обещал всегда быть рядом и защищать. Ничто не могло быть важнее той клятвы, никакое другое слово. Но почему тогда он все еще стоял на месте?

Фай вынырнул из толпы так же внезапно, как и исчез. Улыбнулся широко и солнечно и впихнул в руки Курогане еще один сверток.

— Ты издеваешься? — взревел тот, прижимая сверток к груди локтем и помогая себе подбородком. — У меня всего две руки, если ты не заметил!

— Ну-ну, не шуми, Куро-песик. Сейчас я тебе помогу, вспомню только, что у нас полегче было.

— Я Курогане!

— Да-да, я так и сказал. Дай-ка мне во-о-он тот пакетик.

— Ни черта не так. И с чего это ты выбираешь что полегче? Кто из нас могучий дракон?

— А кто из нас могучий воин? Или ты наконец готов признать, что слабее меня?

— Да ни за что!

— Вот и замечательно. Пакетик?

Курогане зарычал и ухитрился уцепить все пакеты до единого. Снова почувствовал себя идиотом, посмотрел на Фая взглядом «еще слово, и ты покойник» и пошел вперед гордой походкой. Прохожие на этот раз решили здоровьем не рисковать и спешно освободили дорогу.

Вот сразу бы так.

— Вообще-то ворота в другой стороне, — невозмутимо сообщил Фай спустя несколько минут бодрого шествия.

Удавить его прямо здесь захотелось с новой силой.

***

— По тебе соскучились, — раздался голос в голове.

Курогане не видел так же хорошо, как дракон, но догадывался, кто мог по нему соскучиться. Вариантов все равно было не много.

Мечущуюся белую точку среди снега он разглядел уже почти у самой земли. Чуть раньше услышал звонкий лай, не умолкавший ни на секунду. Из-под лап приземлившегося дракона пес все-таки благоразумно убрался, но лаять не прекратил.

— Прекрати истерику! Не съел он меня, видишь?

Курогане запахнул плащ плотнее, с тоской вспомнив недавнее тепло. И чего дракон не поселился в более комфортном месте?

Со спины окатило ветром от превращения, заставив застучать зубами с удвоенной силой. Захотелось скорее к камину и открыть одну из бутылок вина, что так расхвалил Фай при покупке. Обещал, что такого вкусного Курогане еще не пробовал.

Снежок тем временем обнаглел до такой степени, что подошел к Фаю почти вплотную. Курогане стоял рядом и наблюдал, готовый помочь в случае необходимости, но пока решивший не вмешиваться. Этим двоим все равно стоило разобраться в отношениях друг с другом, и сейчас был вполне подходящий для этого момент.

Вид обнаженного и растерянного Фая едва ли не сразу заставил усомниться в своем решении. В голову вновь ударило желание защитить, идиотское и необоснованное, ведь Фай защитил бы себя ничуть не хуже, если не лучше. Он же, мать его, дракон! И сражался с ним, Курогане, почти на равных.

Курогане зажмурился и тряхнул головой, прогоняя образ. Содрал с себя плащ, накинул на плечи не ожидавшего угрозы с другой стороны Фая и подхватил его на руки. Вес почти не ощущался, а вот длинные ноги мешались знатно. Задумавшись на мгновение, Курогане устроил Фая на локте одной руки в полусидящем положении. Так получилось идеально и удобно.

— Что ты делаешь?

Голос Фая едва слышно дрожал, а вот руками в плечи он упирался вполне твердо.

— Показываю, кто тут главный, — усмехнулся Курогане и немного встряхнул ношу, чтобы не отклонялась назад слишком сильно. — Вам обоим.

На заткнувшегося наконец Снежка вот отлично подействовало. Фай тоже ничего больше не сказал, только фыркнул насмешливо и растекся вдруг в руках, словно напряжение разом покинуло его тело. Пришлось еще разок встряхнуть, перехватив поудобнее, чтобы не утек.

Так и пошли к замку: Курогане с Фаем на руках, Снежок в паре шагов позади. Тихо и мирно. Давно надо было так сделать.

— Может, отпустишь уже? — лениво поинтересовался Фай уже внутри замка.

Дыхание обожгло ухо, заставив Курогане поежиться. Не укрытая плащом спина замерзла, но он упрямо донес Фая до комнаты и аккуратно поставил босыми ногами на ковер.

— Еще одна демонстрация силы? — спросил Фай, разорвав повисшее молчание.

Потянул с плеч тяжелый плащ, вложил Курогане в ладонь, коснувшись холодных пальцев и задержав руку поверх чужой чуть дольше необходимого. От двери раздалось ворчание Снежка, но ни один из них не обратил на него внимания.

— Или заботы? — добавил Фай, прищурив глаза, которые казались сейчас даже ярче обычного.

— Не выдумывай, — хмуро отрезал Курогане и развернулся к выходу. — Я сделал то, что хотел.

— И чего же ты хотел?

— Тогда — тишины. А сейчас я хочу вина и мяса. Так что одевайся и показывай уже, из-за чего я страдал весь сегодняшний день.

— Непременно, Куро-сама.

Курогане понял уже, что бесполезно бороться с коверканьем своего имени. С драконом вообще все было так: чем сильнее он реагировал, тем больше дракон старался. Получалось, что проще не реагировать.

Курогане накидал дров в камин, прогревая остывшую за день комнату. Прикинул, что пить вино за кухонным столом будет скучно, и натащил к огню меховых шкур. Получилось отлично.

— О, ты нам уже и место приготовил? — весело прокомментировал просунувшийся в дверь Фай. — Идем, поможешь мне.

Курогане пожал плечами, еще раз осмотрел дело рук своих гордым взглядом и поплелся на кухню. Оказалось, что ничего сверхъестественного от него не требовалось: только опять побыть носильщиком.

Фай указал на низкий столик и потребовал отнести его к камину. Прикинув количество тарелок с разнообразными закусками, Курогане решил, что со столика таскать все же будет удобнее, чем прямо с пола, и только поэтому не стал ворчать.

— Отнесешь — возвращайся, — скомандовал Фай, взмахнув зажатой в руке бутылкой.

Курогане тяжело вздохнул от такой наглости и стащил с тарелки ломтик рыбы. Оказавшейся очень вкусной и свежей, напомнившей о доме. Курогане успел стащить еще один кусочек, прежде чем получил по рукам.

Ну ничего, стащит что-нибудь еще во время следующего круга.

— Эй! — возмутился Фай, застукав Курогане за набиванием щек, и засмеялся. — Ты похож на хомяка.

— Долго ходишь, — последовал невозмутимый ответ.

Перекусить он уже успел, не терпелось попробовать и расхваленное вино. Которое, к слову, Фай ему не доверил, жадина. Курогане бы и его с удовольствием продегустировал по дороге.

Фай разлил вино по бокалам, поднял свой и поднес к глазам, глядя сквозь него на огонь в камине. Потом повернул бокал к Курогане и удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Цвета твоих глаз, Куро-сама, — сказал он и коснулся хрустальным боком бокала Курогане.

— Ты специально подбирал, что ли? Хотя, по-моему, вино как вино.

— Нет, это действительно мое любимое вино, а цвет — всего лишь совпадение.

Курогане сделал крупный глоток, перекатив напиток на языке. Терпкий и насыщенный, его вкус был слишком ярким, навязчивым даже. Курогане предпочитал более спокойные вина, еще лучше саке. Но все же, если привыкнуть, вино можно было назвать хорошим.

Бутылка опустела до обидного быстро. Курогане даже расстроиться успел, но Фай жестом фокусника привычно извлек из воздуха вторую, и жизнь продолжилась.

Пока пили, разговаривали о всякой ерунде, о содержимом тарелок, например. Курогане не узнавал и никогда не пробовал большую часть из предложенного сегодня Фаем. Тот словно подгадал, или же кухня той страны так сильно отличалась от японской. Курогане пробовал и спрашивал, иногда сначала спрашивал, усомнившись во внешнем виде, но потом все равно пробовал, хоть и с опаской. И каждое новое блюдо нравилось ему больше предыдущего.

Хотя обычная сырая рыба, тонко нарезанная, тающая во рту, все равно оказалась самой вкусной.

Через час в дверь поскребся Снежок. Фай пожал плечами в ответ на невысказанный вопрос: впускай, если хочешь. Курогане и впустил. Снежок замялся на пороге, покосился сначала на Фая, потом на Курогане и осторожно вошел в комнату. Хвостом проследовал за Курогане до его места и сел с противоположной стороны от Фая. Не кидался и не лаял — уже прогресс.

Курогане упал на спину, заложив руки за голову. Ему было хорошо и тепло, прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя почти счастливым.

— Как так все-таки вышло, что драконы считаются сказкой? Как бы хорошо вы ни скрывались, такое невозможно утаить, — спросил он и покосился на Фая.

Тот задумался, прикусив кончик пальца. Стало интересно, соврет ли он сейчас, нарушит ли воцарившийся между ними покой? Или ответит правду? Курогане хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос, потому что существование драконов не укладывалось в его голове, слишком уж могущественными существами они были, да еще и людьми умели прикидываться. Хотелось бы знать, чего они хотели, чем жили и чем грозили.

— Дело в том, — нехотя начал Фай; Курогане видел борьбу в глубине его глаз, устремленных сейчас на огонь, но желание рассказать там все же было, — что я последний дракон, и прошлую пару сотен лет особо никуда не улетал отсюда. Поэтому сложно было узнать о существовании драконов без, собственно, драконов перед глазами.

Курогане хотел было возразить, что пара сотен лет вряд ли бы превратила быль в сказку, но тут до него дошел весь смысл сказанных слов. Фай был последним драконом вот уже минимум две сотни лет, и все это время он безвылазно сидел в этом холодильнике. Причем, судя по состоянию замка, сидел он в своей пещере.

Курогане сел и с нажимом провел по лицу, пытаясь переварить информацию.

— Погоди, как ты вообще жил все это время? А куда делись остальные драконы? Почему ты не стал жить среди людей, ты же спокойно принимаешь наш облик? И почему?..

— Курогане, — перебил поток вопросов Фай, и Курогане, сам того не ожидая, вздрогнул от звука полного своего имени. — Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало вина. Не уверен, что хочу отвечать на них, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас.

Фай разлил вино по бокалам, опустошив очередную — третью по счету — бутылку. Протянул Курогане бокал и ободряюще улыбнулся, словно бы в этом была какая-то необходимость. Курогане невольно повел плечом и попытался взять себя в руки. Новость, и правда, выбила его из колеи, лишив осторожности. Но в голове не укладывалось… это сколько же Фай провел в одиночестве? Стало понятно, почему он потянулся к кому-то вроде него, с кем кроме Томоё больше никто не способен был общаться.

— Но на один вопрос я тебе точно отвечу, — сказал Фай, смочив губы вином. — Большинство драконов погибло от рук людей давным-давно, остальные, разочаровавшись, ушли из этого мира.

— В смысле, ушли?

— Драконы могут перемещаться по мирам, — пояснил Фай, не понимая, что очевидное для него не имело никакого смысла для Курогане.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что миров много?

— Да, а ты не знал? — теперь пришла очередь Фая удивляться. — Томоё тебе не рассказывала?

— Нет, ни разу! Подозреваю, что она вообще ничего важного мне не рассказывала.

Курогане залпом допил вино, но почувствовал лишь горечь. Томоё никогда не доверяла ему, не рассказывала ни о драконах, с одним из которых — последним — была знакома, ни о других мирах, ни о путешествиях между ними. Курогане не знал даже, что больше всего его поражало: новые знания или их отсутствие у себя до сих пор.

— Наверное, у нее были на то причины, — мягко сказал Фай и попытался поймать его взгляд.

Курогане отвернулся, не позволив чужому человеку — не человеку даже — увидеть себя в столь уязвимом состоянии. Сжал кулаки, ощутив опостылевшее уже чувство бессилия. Томоё хотела показать ему, что не все можно решить силой? У нее отлично получилось. Снова и снова Курогане макало носом в собственную беспомощность, и с каждым разом становилось все хуже.

— Да уж наверняка были, — усмехнулся он горько. — Недоверие, например.

Фай вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Два шага — и он вдруг опустился на колени за спиной Курогане, обнял поперек груди, вжавшись лбом между лопаток. Курогане замер, не зная, как реагировать. Снежок рядом тоже вскинул голову, но и только.

— Подумай хорошенько, — тихо сказал Фай, не меняя позы. — Если бы она хотела сохранить все в тайне и дальше, то отправила бы тебя сюда? К тому, кто эти тайны тебе раскроет?

— Может, она считала тебя менее болтливым?

Курогане старался дышать размеренно. Чувства и эмоции переплелись в нем в безумный клубок, который он никак не мог распутать. Близость Фая только ухудшала его состояние, отвлекала и сбивала с мысли. Нужно было оттолкнуть его, уйти и обдумать все в одиночестве, но Курогане почему-то не мог даже просто пошевелиться.

— Я начинаю подозревать, что твоя хитрая госпожа решила убить двух зайцев, прислав тебя ко мне.

— Да? — ехидно спросил Курогане и нашел наконец в себе силы обернуться. — Ну так расскажи мне, о чем думала моя хитрая госпожа. Потому что лично я уже совсем ничего не понимаю.

Курогане сжал плечи Фая, склонившись совсем близко к лицу, ища в его глазах ответы на роившиеся в голове вопросы. Внезапное осознание, что он поверит любым его словам, поразило до глубины души. Фай, видимо, понял что-то по его взгляду, потому что отшатнулся с неожиданной силой. Резко вскочил на ноги, все еще глядя на Курогане огромными шокированными глазами, а потом стрелой выскочил из комнаты.

— И что это было? — только и осталось спросить Курогане у захлопнувшейся двери.

***

Сморенный вином Курогане уснул прямо на шкурах перед камином, а проснулся посреди поля в гордом одиночестве. Злость накатила вместе с осознанием: дракон от него избавился, не удосужившись не только объясниться, но даже не попрощавшись.

Курогане еще не закончил с ним, чтобы его вот так просто вышвырнули.

Добравшись до ближайшей деревушки, он с облегчением узнал, что в этот раз оказался хотя бы в Японии, пусть и почти на самой границе. От столицы его отделил почти недельный переход, и этот факт разозлил лишь сильнее. Дракон не смог, что ли, подбросить поближе? Или сделал это намеренно?

Удачно попавшая под руку разбойничья банда помогла снять часть напряжения, да и обдумать за время пути Курогане успел все не по одному разу. Сумел успокоиться хотя бы до такой степени, чтобы не прибить кого-нибудь за один только косой взгляд.

И все же ему отчаянно не хватало ответов. Он устал не понимать мотивов других — важных для него — людей, выходка Фая и вовсе огрела по затылку едва ли не сильнее казавшегося совсем недавно предательством поступка Томоё. Курогане пропустил тот момент, когда Фай перестал быть одним из многих, заняв мысли и сделав жизнь рядом с собой комфортной. Но ему и не важно было это самое «когда».

Оставалось только понять, чем руководствовался Фай, избавляясь от Курогане. Понять и решить, готов ли он согласиться с чужим решением. Что-то упрямое внутри подсказывало, что вряд ли.

В замок Сирасаги он въехал на закате пятого дня и сразу же заметил ожидавшую его Томоё. Конечно же, она вышла его встретить, как всегда улыбчивая, понимающая, добрая. Курогане смотрел на ее невысокую фигурку, спрятанную за многослойными одеждами, и думал о том, что, наверное, раньше никогда не видел в ней человека. Жрицу — да, госпожу, ту, кому он принес клятву верности, почти божество.

— Принцесса, — сказал Курогане, опустившись перед ней на колено.

Это было одновременно и простым приветствием, и неозвученным вопросом. Курогане хотел понять, ради чего все это было, и чего теперь ждать дальше. Также он хотел, чтобы Томоё рассказала ему все, сама, по собственному желанию.

— С возвращением, Курогане, — принцесса светло улыбнулась.

Как всегда ему улыбалась, но сейчас Курогане смотрел на нее совсем другими глазами. В принципе, новое знание почти ничего и не меняло: Томоё даже человеком казалась особенной, почти божественной.

— Это было чертовски увлекательное приключение, — кивнул Курогане и, поднявшись на ноги, подошел к Томоё непозволительно близко. Бдительная Соума тут же зашипела, но остановилась под жестом принцессы. — Но кажется, у всех начинает входить в привычку избавляться от меня в самый неподходящий момент.

— Пойдем, Курогане, — Томоё поманила за собой и, развернувшись, зашуршала одеждами. — У тебя накопилось очень много вопросов, да и рассказать, похоже, есть о чем.

— О да, — только и ответил Курогане с веселой злостью.

Накопилось у него действительно много, даже слишком.

— Ты сумел подружиться с Фаем? — спросила Томоё, когда они остались в комнате одни. Если не считать вездесущей Соумы.

Курогане одним глотком осушил пиалу с саке, не ощутив вкуса. Хотелось пить и есть, а еще смыть с себя грязь и пот, лечь в постель и отоспаться за все последние дни в дороге. Курогане понимал, что не сделает ничего из этого, пока не разберется со всеми насущными проблемами, среди которых был и разговор с одной чешуйчатой задницей, которую он надерет с особой радостью.

— Я как-то хреново разбираюсь в драконьей психологии, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, — грубо ответил Курогане, сверля госпожу тяжелым взглядом. — Ты знаешь его дольше меня, вот и скажи: удалось ли мне с ним подружиться, если мы пили вино и делились секретами, а в следующее мгновение я уже оказался черт знает где? Мне вот очень интересно, что все это значит.

Томоё вздохнула. Она даже не пыталась скрыть грусть, только Курогане не понимал, кого же она касалась.

— Он сказал, что ты пыталась убить двух зайцев, отослав меня к нему. Что он имел в виду? Ты хотела помочь ему, но чем?

— Что Фай рассказал тебе? — спросила она, но тут же перебила сама себя, подняв ладонь. — Хотя нет, я расскажу тебе все, что знаю сама, а ты сделаешь выводы.

Курогане слушал молча, не перебивая и не показывая, знакома ли ему та или иная информация или нет. Томоё повторила рассказ Фая про существование иных миров, необычную магию и драконов.

— Впервые мы встретились во сне, — она вновь улыбнулась, словно вспомнила что-то приятное. — Фай показался мне тогда пугливым и чем-то напомнил тебя, Курогане.

— Это когда это я был пугливым?! И мы с этой задницей вообще не похожи.

— Вы оба избегали людей, но если ты выбрал путь погони за силой, то Фай решил спрятаться от мира. Ему так было проще. К тому моменту он спал уже около двухсот лет и даже не собирался просыпаться. Его все более чем устраивало.

— Но почему? — Курогане действительно не понимал.

Он же говорил об ушедших драконах, значит, не был последним среди своего вида, только последним оставшимся в родном мире. Почему он не улетел с остальными или не продолжил жить среди людей?

— Он не рассказывал, что случилось с драконами его мира в прошлом, но…

— Погоди, — Курогане нахмурился. — Его мира?

— Да, в нашем мире драконы — всего лишь сказки. В отличие от мира Фая.

Курогане молчал, пытаясь переварить новую неожиданную информацию. Зато стало понятно, почему он не знал до сих пор обо всей этой белиберде с драконами, мирами и путешествиями.

— И все это время мы были в его мире? — спросил он, заранее зная ответ.

Томоё кивнула.

Курогане считал, что ему всего лишь нужно было сбежать. Сначала его останавливала пропасть, потом данное дракону обещание, а ведь главная проблема крылась совсем в другом. Он мог пройти любое расстояние, пробиться через чужие страны и даже через армии, но по мирам он ходить не умел.

Принцесса рассказала о встречах во снах, о драконьем одиночестве и о своем желании помочь Фаю. О том, как удачно подвернулся под руку буйствующий ниндзя, которого она и отправила к дракону в качестве игрушки. Ну, сказала она, конечно же, иначе, но для Курогане прозвучало примерно так.

— Почему ты не рассказывала мне об этом раньше? Не доверяла? — задал наиболее волнующий его вопрос Курогане.

— Это не та информация, которую вообще стоит озвучивать. Она не нужна нашему миру.

— И все же ты отправила меня туда. Зачем? Я стал слишком опасен?

— Ты стал слишком сильным, но стремился к еще большей силе. Наш мир больше не мог дать тебе то, чего ты желал. Тогда я отослала тебя в тот, который мог.

Томоё не врала и не увиливала. Она действительно видела все так, как описывала. Фай был прав, говоря, что она всего лишь заботилась о Курогане, пусть и таким болезненным для него способом. Но ведь и он причинял ей боль своим желанием обрести силу ради ее защиты, верно?

Камень с плеч не упал, но дышать определенно стало легче. Его не выгнали и не лишили дома. В нем все еще нуждались, и именно это Курогане желал знать в первую очередь. Теперь он мог спокойно подумать и о втором важном человеке, клятву которому он хоть и не приносил, но так просто в покое оставлять не собирался.

Потому что могущественный дракон оказался обычным трусом, сбежавшим в тот же миг, как осознал, что уютное тихое одиночество покрылось трещинами, и вот-вот рухнет. Курогане подсознательно опасался, что сделал что-то неправильное, недопустимое, причинил боль неосторожным движением, как это часто случалось с другими людьми. Только вот другие, в отличие от Фая, его ничуть не волновали.

Причина была в другом, и Курогане не собирался мириться с чужой трусостью. Не когда собственными глазами видел тягу Фая к живому теплу. Тот хотел вырваться из им же самим созданной темницы, пусть даже неосознанно, но по какой-то причине — наверняка, идиотской — отказывая себе в праве на жизнь.

Курогане собирался сделать то, что умел лучше всего: разрушить привычный мир, который и так уже трещал по швам.

Что делать дальше, они подумают вместе.

— Отправь меня к нему, — потребовал Курогане, поднявшись из-за низенького стола. — Прямо сейчас.

— Я не могу.

— Почему? Мы с ним не закончили. Этот идиот просто сделал то, что делал все эти годы — сбежал. Будто я позволю ему сунуть голову в песок снова.

— Я могу отправить тебя только в то место, где ты уже был, но не могу гарантировать, что Фай будет там же, — пояснила Томоё и подошла к Курогане. — Ты можешь умереть там в одиночестве, и я не смогу тебе помочь.

— Он там, — криво усмехнулся Курогане, взглянув в глаза госпоже. — В своей пещере. Маленький, одинокий дракончик, ждущий своей смерти, растянутой на сотни лет. Отправь меня к нему, чтобы я надрал его чешуйчатый зад.

Томоё улыбнулась уже без тени былой грусти. Положила тонкую ладонь на щеку Курогане, маленькая и хрупкая принцесса, пожелавшая защитить тех, кто был гораздо сильнее ее.

— Хорошо, я отправлю тебя туда, — сказала она и отстранилась, одернув широкие рукава.

— Я вернусь.

— Удачи тебе, Курогане.

— Ничего, что вернусь с драконом?

— Всегда мечтала о драконе.

Курогане любовался ее смехом, пока заклинание перемещения оплетало его тело и тянуло вниз.

***

Оказавшись посреди знакомого заснеженного двора, Курогане сразу же направился в сторону пещеры. Он точно знал, что Фай именно там, а не в замке или где-то еще. Маленький бедный дракончик забился в норку, спрятался от всего живого и тревожащего. Пытался вернуть утраченное равновесие, в чем Курогане намеревался ему помешать, надеясь только, что не пришел слишком поздно.

— Эй, ящерица-переросток! — гаркнул он, зайдя внутрь.

Дракон должен был заранее почувствовать его или хотя бы магию перемещения, но выходить навстречу не спешил. Курогане не винил его в этом, он даже понимал отчасти этот страх. Доверие — непозволительная роскошь даже для людей, что уж говорить про драконов с их силой и долгожительством. Курогане сам не доверял никому и никогда, по крайней мере, всегда считал именно так. Но даже когда Томоё выслала его, как бы он ни злился, что бы ни говорил о предательстве, желал он только одного — узнать причину. Потому что глубоко в душе верил ей и ее решениям.

Сейчас он верил в Фая, потому что нуждался в нем точно так же, как нуждался в Томоё. Признаться в этом самому себе оказалось нелегко, зато сразу после стало легко и предельно просто. Действовать у Курогане всегда получалось лучше всего.

— Не притворяйся, что не слышишь меня, Фай, — сказал он, подойдя к неподвижной громадине. — У тебя не выйдет игнорировать меня, потому что я не сдвинусь с этого места, пока не получу причитающиеся мне ответы. Смерть моя будет на твоей совести, объясняйся потом с Томоё сам.

Дракон не шелохнулся. От него исходил ледяной холод, пробирающий до костей даже сквозь теплый плащ, вполне успешно хранивший от местных морозов в прошлом. Словно он сам был эпицентром этого холода.

Курогане поежился и опустился на пол пещеры, привалившись спиной к драконьему боку. Так стало еще холоднее, но он лишь плотнее вжался в жесткое, словно камень — или лед, — тело. Пришла мысль, что если дракон по какой-то причине не ответит ему, то замерзнет он очень быстро. И тут же угасла, сметенная уверенностью в том, что Фай не позволит этому случиться.

— Убирайся, — голос в голове дрожал от ярости.

Курогане ухмыльнулся. Ярость, в отличие от трусости, ему нравилась, с ней он знал что делать.

— Не-а, — весело ответил он, откинувшись затылком на дракона. — Не могу. Летать не умею, как некоторые. Кстати, не пытайся снова вышвырнуть меня, ничего не объяснив. Я вернусь столько раз, сколько понадобится.

— Зачем? Я вернул тебя к Томоё, как ты и желал.

— Ты меня вышвырнул, как щенка какого-то, даже усыпить не поленился, чтобы не проснулся раньше времени, и не пришлось мне в глаза смотреть. Думал, я приму подобное?

— Я уязвил гордость воина?

— И это тоже, — спокойно кивнул Курогане, решив не отрицать очевидное. — Мы ведь так и не сразились нормально. Да и на свои вопросы я так и не получил ответов.

— Ты всегда их получаешь? — дракон хмыкнул.

— Именно.

— Ты всего лишь жалкий человек и не имеешь права у меня что-либо требовать.

— Тогда почему ты, о, великий и мудрый, сидишь здесь, как крыса в норе? От чего ты прячешься? Что тебя, такого могучего, так пугает?

Курогане намеренно пытался разозлить дракона, считая любую эмоцию предпочтительнее равнодушия. Впрочем, равнодушным Фай никогда не был, хоть и упорно лез в кокон ему не по размеру.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь.

— Так объясни!

Сидеть на места становилось все невыносимее. Холод заставлял тело мелко дрожать в тщетной попытке согреться, даже гулявший по крови адреналин уж не спасал. Еще немного, и у Курогане позорно зубы застучат. На потеху дракону.

— Магия в этом мире живет за счет нас, драконов. Когда-то людские маги обладали почти безграничной силой, но чем меньше нас становилось, тем больше они слабели. Сейчас люди способны лишь на мелкие фокусы.

— И что? — не понял Курогане. — Какое тебе дело до них? Они же сами виноваты, что взялись вас уничтожать.

— Они не знали.

— Неважно. Они сделали то, что сделали. Пусть расплачиваются за это. Почему ты не улетел вместе с остальными?

— Я, — Фай замялся, ответ прозвучал совсем тихо, — был слишком маленьким тогда. И еще даже летать не умел.

— И тебя бросили, — констатировал Курогане.

Картина сложилась окончательно. Он оказался прав, когда назвал Фая маленьким дракончиком, сколько бы тот ни прожил на самом деле. Потому что он застрял в своем одиночестве настолько крепко, что оно не позволило ему вырасти и расправить крылья по-настоящему. Да, он стал большим и грозным, научился летать и освоил магию. Но любое существо нуждалось в ком-то рядом, для Фая же вокруг были лишь одни враги и чужаки.

Наверное, он и мир отказался покидать отнюдь не из-за магии, остатки которой забрал бы с собой. Хотя с него бы сталось действительно пожалеть не заслуживших того людей. Но не умрут же они без своих фокусов.

— Ты получил свои ответы? — резко спросил дракон, поднявшись на лапы.

Курогане едва не приложился затылком об пол, окончательно замерзнув, а потому не успев среагировать на движение. Завалился на бок и только после неловко встал, принявшись разгонять кровь по телу.

— Еще не все, — мотнул он головой и уставился в золотой глаз, которым дракон его так и сверлил, словно надеялся, что надоедливый человечек исчезнет сам. — Как долго еще ты собираешься здесь торчать?

— Сколько понадобится.

— Для чего?

— Не твое дело.

— Мое! — рявкнул Курогане, разозлившись.

Его бесила невозможность просто выбить дурь из этой головы и забрать с собой, взвалив на плечо. Точнее, выбить-то он мог, но вот с дальнейшим возникали некоторые проблемы. Но он в любом случае решил, что уйдет отсюда только вместе с Фаем.

Дракон неожиданно клацнул зубами в опасной близости от головы. Курогане откатился в последний момент и только после сообразил, что тот попытался уцепить за капюшон. Чтобы снова выбросить, как щенка, за шкирку. От злости даже в глазах потемнело.

Дракон, почувствовав угрозу, широко распахнул крылья. С потолка тут же посыпалась каменная крошка, намекнув, что пещера не лучшее место для буйства столь крупного существа. Курогане с намеком согласился и попятился на выход, не забыв поманить пальцем и дракона.

— Давай, малыш, — низко прорычал он, со злой радостью отметив первый тяжелый шаг следом. — Пора тебе показать, на что способны люди. И что ты слишком много о себе думаешь, о, великий и ужасный.

Дракон взревел, впервые использовал голос, от звука которого потолок вновь задрожал. На этот раз куски от него откололись совсем не маленькие, один даже ударил дракона по спине, но тот не обратил на него ни капли внимания.

Бросок был стремительным. Курогане чудом успел отскочить в сторону, выпустив дракона из пещеры. Пошел следом, на ходу разминая шею и вынимая меч из ножен. Он не торопился, зная, что второй такой внезапной атаки не последует, дракон дождется его, даже благородно позволит сделать первый ход. Ведь он уверен, что непобедим.

«Без шансов», как он сказал в прошлый раз.

Курогане отвел руку с мечом назад, приготовившись атаковать сразу одной из сильнейших своих техник. Сдерживаться против дракона было бы глупо и расточительно, потому что настолько сильного противника Курогане еще не встречал. С ним он мог испытать собственную силу, возможно, даже узнать ее предел.

— Танец дракона земли!

Круговая волна отбросила атаковавшего дракона, сбив на спину. Тот ошарашенно тряхнул головой и перекатился на лапы. С удивительной легкостью для своих размеров ушел из-под атаки сверху. Курогане оскалился и, перехватив меч, ударил снова. Попал по подставленной лапе, которой обычный удар пусть даже хорошего меча ожидаемо не навредил.

Теперь пришла его очередь уворачиваться от когтей и зубов разъярившегося дракона. Снег изрядно снижал подвижность, Курогане то проваливался по колено в самый неподходящий момент, то поскальзывался. Противник же чувствовал себя полностью в своей стихии, не будь он таким огромным, вполне бы сливался с сугробами, подобно Снежку.

Приняв удар гибкого хвоста на меч, Курогане отлетел на несколько метров и еще несколько проехал спиной. Одно преимущество у снега все-таки имелось — падать на него было почти даже приятно. Полежать и отдохнуть Курогане не дали, дракон с разбегу влетел в то место, куда он приземлился. Взревел, поняв, что человека там уже не оказалось, обернулся, получил мечом по носу и взревел снова. Едва не откусил Курогане руку: отдернуть тот ее успел, но неприятный холодок почувствовал.

Все же не стоило играть с драконом в кошки-мышки, слишком это было опасно. Курогане снова принял боевую стойку, готовый повторить первую технику, но выяснилось, что дракон ее запомнил и ушел резко вверх, взмахнув своими полупрозрачными на вид крыльями, пропустив мощную волну под собой.

Хитрый, зараза. Только у Курогане был припасен еще один козырь в рукаве.

— Полет небесного дракона!

Дракон шарахнулся в сторону, но не успел, слишком расслабившись в воздухе. Считал себя неуязвимым на высоте, за что и поплатился. Вырвавшаяся в виде широкого столпа сила ударила его ровно в центр брюха. Крылья судорожно вздрогнули и подломились, обрушив крупное тело о землю.

Оставалось подставить меч к шее, туда, где у дракона были подвижные чешуйки. Слабое место Курогане обнаружил еще во время полета на нем, но отложил информацию до худших времен. Сейчас ситуация не была критичной, но в качестве бескровного способа остановить бой и обозначить победу вполне годилась.

Дракона, видимо, оглушило, потому что зашевелился он далеко не сразу. Кончик крыла дернулся, взметнув снежную крошку под собой.

— Я победил, — сказал Курогане, приставив все же меч к драконьей шее.

Вдруг тот не умел проигрывать, а еще один раунд Курогане мог не выдержать. Усталость последних дней накатила тут же, как почувствовала миг передышки. Если бы не холод, Курогане прилег бы прямо здесь, и по фиг на все.

Дракон махнул лапой скорее бессознательно, дезориентированный и не понимающий, что случилось. И именно поэтому Курогане никак не успел защититься, только моргнул удивленно, а потом почувствовал разрывающую боль в левой руке. Острые как сталь когти пропороли и плащ, и кожу, и мясо. Честно говоря, Курогане опасался не обнаружить на месте и костей.

Он стиснул зубы и опустился на колени, борясь с чернотой перед глазами. Дракон, судя по вскинутой голове, уже пришел в себя, а значит, одной проблемой стало меньше. Осталось проверить, что там с рукой.

Посмотреть Курогане не успел. Подбежавший к нему Фай насильно уложил на спину и отдернул полы плаща в стороны. Он что-то говорил, кричал даже, кажется, но слова почему-то никак не доходили до поплывшего сознания. Курогане нахмурился, удивившись собственному состоянию: подумаешь, руку поцарапал. Да даже если бы ее совсем оторвало, его бы это не остановило.

Наверное, это все усталость. Как же не вовремя она накатила, он же еще не все сказал Фаю. Например, не предложил отправиться с собой в Японию. Там и климат был явно получше, и люди не такие глупые жили. Да и с Томоё они давным-давно подружились.

Ему обязательно там понравится.

Вот только позвать он его не успел.

***

Боль рывком вырвала из сонной мути. Руку жгло огнем, но она была на месте, и это радовало. Оставалось понять, где он и что с Фаем.

— Принцесса? — Томоё у своей постели он увидеть никак не ожидал и пялился теперь во все глаза.

— С возвращением, Курогане.

Она улыбалась мягко и ласково и в целом выглядела очень довольной. Значит, все было хорошо. Курогане не знал, что именно, но уже не сомневался в этом.

— Где он?

— С ним все в порядке, — улыбка принцессы стала едва заметно шире. — Хотя он очень переживал за тебя все это время.

— Сколько я проспал?

— Три дня.

— Он же не?.. — Курогане представил, что придется вернуться в ледяную клетку и повторить все сначала, и рука протестующее заныла. Но ведь придется же, если этот идиот снова сбежал.

— Он здесь, — Томоё поднялась с пола единым грациозным движением. И сказала чуть громче необходимого. — Извини, что заставила тебя ждать. Пожалуйста, заходи.

В голове еще даже вопрос не оформился, когда в комнату тихо вошел Фай. Курогане обмер, заметив на нем белое фурисодэ. Красивый, хоть и худющий, длинный, как палка, что лишь сильнее подчеркивалось кроем одежды и рукавами чуть ли не в пол.

Какого черта Томоё обрядила его в это?

Курогане тряхнул головой, возвращая себе способность мыслить, и вгляделся в лицо Фая, но не смог прочитать ни единой эмоции. Словно тот натянул маску, еще более плотную, чем в первый день их встречи. Встречи с человеческой его сущностью.

Тогда Фай тоже старался казаться отстраненным и безэмоциональным. А может, и не старался, может, таким и был. Не умел еще выражать эмоции или не думал, что они необходимы. Курогане тогда еще тоже не знал, каким тот мог быть.

— Оставлю вас, — тактично сообщила Томоё и величественно выплыла из комнаты.

Курогане залюбовался ею на мгновение. Маленькая и изящная принцесса, понимавшая слишком многое. Хитрая госпожа.

— Иди сюда.

Он похлопал здоровой рукой по полу возле футона. Фай тут же отмер, словно только и ждал приглашения. Проплыл по комнате, как недавно это сделала Томоё, и не очень ловко сел, повоевав с длинными рукавами. Не привык все-таки еще к чужой одежде.

Курогане невольно улыбнулся.

— Я… — начал Фай, но голос надломился. То ли от волнения, то ли от долгого молчания.

— Прекрати винить себя в том, в чем ты не виноват, — оборвал его Курогане.

Руку прострелило позабытой на время болью, но он сдержался от желания сжать раненое плечо. Не при Фае, по крайней мере, точно не сейчас.

— Я мог убить тебя!

Фай вскинул глаза, и Курогане, наконец, увидел все. Эмоции обрушились на него лавиной: страх, сожаление, вина, очень много вины. Там же плескалось и облегчение, и радость. Чего там только в этом взгляде не было.

— Ну не убил же, — проворчал Курогане и положил ладонь на светловолосую макушку. — Я сам был неосторожен, а ты всего лишь неосознанно среагировал на опасность.

Фай хотел возразить. Курогане не дал ему этого сделать, притянув к себе, прижал носом к здоровому плечу. Он не умел успокаивать и подбирать нужные слова, мог только попытаться показать и понадеяться, что его поймут и так.

Фай замер, буквально окаменел, кажется, даже дышать перестал. А затем расслабился, отпустив, наконец, накопленное напряжение, вжался лицом сильнее и вцепился пальцами в ткань кимоно Курогане.

— Прости.

— Все хорошо.

Курогане устроил подбородок поверх макушки. Накатила слабость, захотелось спать, хотя он и так вроде три дня проспал. Куда только лезло? Интересно, спал ли все это время Фай? Он, конечно, дракон, а у этих все не как у людей, но что-то подсказывало, что и ему отдых требовался ничуть не меньше.

— Эй, — возмутился Фай, оказавшись на футоне все в той же позе, только теперь лежа на боку.

— Я инвалид, у меня ручка болит, — невозмутимо пробормотал Курогане, устраивая себя и его поудобнее. — Поэтому не дергайся и спи.

Фай проворчал что-то неразборчивое и крайне недовольное и заерзал, устраиваясь с комфортом. Надо же, и уговаривать не пришлось.

— Куро-тиран, — сказал он спустя полминуты и облегченно выдохнул.

— Останешься? — спросил его Курогане.

— Да я уже, вроде.

— Вообще, в этом мире, — Курогане едва не добавил «со мной», но фраза показалась глупой и чересчур сентиментальной. — Останешься?

— Я подумаю, Куро-сама.

— Значит, останешься, — самодовольно подытожил Курогане.

— Эй!

— Спи.

Рука все еще болела, но Курогане не обращал на нее внимания. Закрыл глаза и позволил себе провалиться в чуткий сон, сконцентрировавшись на тепле рядом. Завтра. Они договорятся обо всем завтра. А сейчас ему просто наконец-то стало по-настоящему хорошо.

**Эпилог**

Возле столицы Курогане оторвался от отряда, слишком соскучившись по дому за эти три недели, чтобы тащиться в общем со всеми темпе. Разгулявшихся на границе демонов он разогнал быстро, а вот дорога туда-обратно утомила.

— С возвращением, Курогане-сан! — поприветствовал стражник у ворот.

Курогане кивнул ему, не сбавив скорости. Спрыгнул с лошади возле конюшни, бросив поводья подоспевшему старику Сато, и отправился дальше пешком. В родных стенах стало спокойнее, позволило чуть сбавить шаг. Только сейчас Курогане заметил, что страна за время его отсутствия почти расцвела. А ведь по дороге ему наверняка попадались цветущие вишни, только он их не замечал.

— Привет, зверюга.

Снежок, едва завидев, принялся бегать вокруг Курогане с радостным лаем. Ну все, теперь точно вся округа узнала о его возвращении. Сюрприза не вышло. Плюнув на попытки отловить слегка похудевший в теплых условиях меховой ком, Курогане вошел в дом.

Фай и Томоё чинно поднесли пиалы с чаем к губам и коротко глотнули. Словно только этим и занимались целыми днями. Тихо и мирно.

— Сплетничаете? — широко ухмыльнулся Курогане, почувствовав прилив удовольствия.

Две пары невинных глаз посмотрели на него с абсолютно одинаковым выражением. Вот же спелись, черти. Хотя он с самого начала не сомневался, что так и будет, и ни о чем не жалел.

— С возвращением, Курогане. — Томоё поднялась и окинула задумчивым взглядом сначала Фая, потом его самого. — С отчетом раньше завтрашнего утра не жду.

Подмигнув Фаю — а Курогане совершенно точно видел, что она это сделала, — принцесса пропела легкомысленное «пока-пока» и удалилась. Нет, они все-таки пагубно друг на друга влияли, со вздохом подумал он.

— С возвращением, Куро-сама, — мурлыкнул Фай, обвив руками шею и почти повиснув на ней.

Прильнул всем телом, по-кошачьи лениво потерся и улыбнулся широко и радостно. Курогане не удержался, положил руки на задницу, прижав к себе теснее, и легко коснулся приоткрытых губ.

— Что это на тебе такое в очередной раз? — спросил он, все еще соприкасаясь губами и чувствуя чужую улыбку.

— Национальный наряд из страны Син, — охотно пояснил Фай. — Нравится?

Курогане нравилось. Томоё любила обряжать Фая в разнообразные тряпки, словно красивую куклу, а тот и не сопротивлялся, найдя в этом развлечение и для себя. Курогане же больше всего ценил ту часть, где он эти тряпки с Фая снимал. Особенно ему нравились многослойные одежды, неважно из какой страны они были.

— Как все прошло?

— Ерунда, едва размяться успел, как демоны уже закончились. Но вот дорога…

— Я бы поехал с тобой, но тебе же спокойнее, когда я остаюсь здесь, в столице?

— Конечно, кому еще я могу доверить жизнь принцессы, как не дракону?

— Ты забыл про «великого и ужасного»!

— Оно шло по умолчанию.

Курогане обхватил Фая за пояс и приподнял над полом, почти уложив на себя. Фай хихикнул и, обняв крепче, прижался к губам уже полноценным поцелуем. Голодным и требовательным, неприкрыто демонстрировавшим, насколько сильно здесь соскучился не только Курогане.

— Ванну? — спросил Фай, оторвавшись, и озорно блеснул голубыми глазами.

Машинально потянувшийся за ним следом Курогане лишь вздохнул.

— И ванна, и ужин, и постель.

— Ммм, великий воин Японии еще способен на подвиги?

— Я всегда на них способен!

— Ну, был один раз, — протянул Фай и тут же ойкнул, укушенный за ухо. — Куро-гав, не путай порядок: сначала ужин, потом я.

Курогане отпустил Фая с неохотой и направился в комнату. Стащил с себя пропахший пылью плащ и взялся за завязки на легком доспехе. Дом привычно навеял на него умиротворение, сделав движения пальцев слегка неуклюжими и неторопливыми. А ведь еще два года назад он считал, что после смерти родителей у него больше никогда не будет дома. Крупно же Курогане тогда ошибался. К счастью.

Он полез в шкаф за домашним кимоно, в которое переоденется сразу после ванны, потянул дверцу в сторону.

— Фай! — заорал он, судорожно выдираясь из горы вывалившегося на него из шкафа хлама. — Три недели, мать твою!

Некоторые драконьи привычки оказались неискоренимыми.


End file.
